Tangled in Time
by Mystic Shadow Demon
Summary: Hidan, being immortal, has to live in our modern world. Wanting to go back to his time, he befriends Akane who offers to build him a time machine. How will this turn out? HidanOC
1. Time

New story folks! If you read my first story, Of Puppets and Love, you probably figured that this is my HidanOC story. But then again...you probably figured by the summary. Aheh..._Sweatdrops..._Moving on! I've told a few people that this idea is very original and I'm pretty sure no one has used it yet for Hidan, so if it's a huge letdown...then I just fail and I'm sorry for wasting your time.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto characters, Masashi Kishimoto already does, and if I did the Akatsuki would've taken over the world. I do, however, own my own characters, the plot, and the quotes and all that shit. Which is why I would really appreciate it if you don't steal it.

© 2011

* * *

><p>Time. Time was a thing of evil. It would take away your loved ones. It would take away your memories. It would take away your age. It would take away your home. It would take away everything you know. It was unstoppable and it was inevitable, it was something few people paid heed to, and those who did, usually dread it. It usually changed things, some for better, most for worst. This was what Hidan thought of time. Over time, Hidan watched as each Akatsuki member fell to their deaths, how the Villages all engaged in a war with none other than Tobi, who turned out to be Madara, how the shinobi had won <strong>(1)<strong>, how the shinobi soon found out about technology, how it developed over...time, how it helped the shinobi with so many things that they had no need for Jutsu or chakra, how the shinobi were now "civilians" and nothing more, how the houses and shops of the villages soon morphed into brick buildings and skyscrapers, which was now the current time that Hidan had lived in.

✰*•˛❤˛•*✰

_**Hidan**_

I was all alone in this world. Even if I had been surrounded by the swarming crowds of people, I still felt so alone. Why? Because...the Akatsuki were all killed. Killed. Except for me. I was the only survivor. Now trust me, I tried every attempt to suicide. But since I was pledged to Jashin, I couldn't die. No matter how much I didn't sacrifice to Jashin or said very...descriptive and creative...words to him, I still remained immortal. In one of my dreams, he claimed that I was his most loyal and faithful follower yet, and he wasn't willing to let me go. So here I was, stuck in this lonely world, all alone, watching everything change before my eyes.

Before, I thought that immortality was a gift, a blessing. Now? I see it as a curse. A dreaded curse that you couldn't outrun. All you could do was watch your loved ones die and you couldn't even be with them when your "time was up". You were to be stuck here on this miserable planet to watch everything change and dread every minute of it, and being alone with no friends, no family, because they all died. Yeah I know, I could always make new friends. But why deal with that pain once more? And even if I were to, who would befriend a sadomasochist, foul-mouthed, ill-mannered maniac such as myself? I sighed, I had really made the biggest mistake of my life hadn't I?

✰*•˛❤˛•*✰

_**Akane**_

**Ring ring. Smash. **

I woke up with a jolt and then looked at the alarm clock. Or...what _used_ to be the alarm clock...I grimaced, oops, that's the sixth clock I smashed in...six days. My uncle was gonna kill me, wasn't he?

"Akane..." I shivered, "what was that sound?" anger twitched in my uncle's voice.

"Ah...nothing!" I lied, "I gotta go to the mall today, can you give me some money?"

"You owe me for this."

I caved in, "Fine."

Getting up, I dumped the pieces of the clock into the trash can in my room. I went into my closet to pick out an outfit: black Linkin Park shirt (XL), long black flare jeans that covered my black and white Nike sneakers and had a 30" silver chain that held my keys, silver earrings for my right auricle and lobe piercing, left Pinna Piercing (Helix), second lobe piercing (upper, kinda like an auricle but more below that), and a black earring that resembles a water drop for my first lobe piercing **(2)**. After that was done, I left to shower, got dressed, fixed my hair, and headed out the door with my money, which all took about 30 minutes.

Maybe I should head to the mall. They're bound to have a clock shop somewhere in there, right?

✰*•˛❤˛•*✰

_**Hidan**_

I stood lazily behind the counter. I worked part time at this clock workshop place. Yes, I know, it must be lame. But truthfully, it made good money to support myself. I decided that since I _had_ to be immortal, I guess I should just try and make some money to eat till the day I miraculously die. Most people didn't even come in here most of the time, so I could just sit there and get paid to do nothing. Sweet job now ain't it?

As I flipped through a magazine, I heard someone say, "Excuse me mister."

I looked up, it was that crabby old man from a few days ago. Well, he wasn't exactly old, but still, he acted like an old man.

"What?" I snapped.

"I bought this clock a few days ago." he glared at me.

The bell on the door rang, I looked up; it was a black with red streaked at the bottom haired girl. From her clothing, I guessed she was one of those rocker chicks. I looked back at the man.

"And...?"

"And it already broke."

"And...?"

"What do you mean 'And...?'?"

"I care because...?"

"Because you owe me a refund!"

I gaped at him, "Look here, _bud_, just because you're fuckin' careless and broke the damn clock doesn't mean that I have to give you a damn refund."

He was appalled to say the least, then snapped out of it, "It isn't because of my 'carelessness', it's because _you_ failed it make the clock correctly."

I raised my silver eyebrow at him. Then I snatched the clock from his hand and examined it. It was true, I didn't really know much about the clocks, but the creator was my boss, and I didn't doubt his abilities. When I examined it, I nearly laughed out loud. Instead, I just kept my annoyed expression and handed it back to him.

"You might wanna fuckin' check the batteries." I explained.

He did as I asked, and he nearly died of embarrassment. His face flushed bright red.

"Bu- you- I- h-..." he stammered.

I snickered at his reaction. He tried his hardest to regain himself. After a few seconds of thinking, he still didn't leave the shop. I eyed him strangely, wondering what he could be planning. He inspected the clock, then he smirked. I raised an eyebrow.

"This clock is missing a touch of gold paint right here on this 1 millimeter dot!"

Right after he said that I rolled up my magazine and smacked him on the head, "JASHIN DAMMIT GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

**_Akane_**

The customer winced in pain after being smacked in the head with that thing. He seemed to be bleeding a bit. Damn. How hard did that albino hit? Is this how this store treats its customers? But then again, I had to admit, that was the most funniest thing I've seen today. After awhile, I wondered about something: What the fuck is Jashin? The customer growled and walked away with the clock that's "missing a touch of gold paint right there on that dot". I stared at the man even after he left. His figure soon became a small blurred dot and disappeared completely. A man clearing his throat finally snapped me out of daze. I looked over and saw that it was the man behind the counter.

"Are you gonna buy somethin' or not?" he stared lazily at me.

"Uhh...yeah...do you erm, have any alarm clocks that's...durable?" I asked, slightly embarrassed at me smashing my alarm clocks in the morning.

He raised an eyebrow yet again, "Durable?"

I breathed out, "That can withstand being punched and smashed in the morning." I averted my eyes, feeling slight heat going to my fac.

To make it worse, he laughed. Out loud. At me. More heat rose to my face. I gritted my teeth.

"Shut up."

He laughed even more. I felt like crawling into a hole and dying.

"Well do you or not?" I lowered my voice till it was barely audible.

He grinned, "I think I might have something for non-morning wakers like you."

He opened the door behind the counter and went inside. When he came out, an alarm clock perched on his hands. He settled it down on the counter so I could see. As I grasped the clock in my hands, my curiosity took over.

"So...what's Jashin?"

_**Hidan**_

Was this bitch really askin' me this? Why the fuck would she wanna know? Probably curiosity. But the problem is...should I tell her? Nah...she probably wouldn't even believe me in the first place. I've tried many attempts to get people to become a shinobi once again a few centuries back. They just called me crazy. Besides, from so many years of never using Jutsu, the humans' chakra system slowly subsided to nothing. Besides, there was nothing for me to gain if I told her. So...the problem now was...how to get rid of her? A smirk found its way on my lips as I thought of a plan.

"Something." I answered.

She frowned, "And what is that 'something' specifically?"

"I'll tell you. But only on one condition."

She crossed her arms in front of her.

"You'll have to wait till I finished my shift. 12 a.m." I grinned.

She seemed to open her mouth to say something, or maybe to gasp, but before I could tell, she closed it, then went over to the two chairs that were for waiting, and sat there. I examined her, she seemed completely serious about waiting. Whatever. Probably'll leave sooner or later. I went inside the door behind the counter to ask my boss if I could stay that late, since of course, my part time shift wasn't _that_ long. He said it was fine as long as I would stop arguing with the customers.

✰*•˛❤˛•*✰

Surprisingly, for some reason, today seemed to be flooded with customers. Surprisingly, I only lashed out at five. Hey, I'm makin' improvement! When the grandfather clock chimed, I looked at it, 12 a.m., looked at the chair and grinned, that girl couldn't last.

"So when're you gonna tell me?" her red eyes appeared in my face.

"Gah!" I almost fell over, "I thought that you were gone already."

I gritted my teeth and my eyes lowered.

She grinned, "I'm not one to back down on deals. So, are you gonna tell me or what?"

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair in frustration, "Fine."

Maybe I'll tell her and she'll think I'm crazy and then she'll fuck off. I went over to the chairs to sit down. She followed in suit. Then my mouth opened, and out spilled the stories of the shinobi and their chakra, the Jutsu, jinchūriki and their Bijuu, my missions with Kakuzu, the Akatsuki, their deaths, the changes over time, and Jashin, including my immortality. When I was done, I looked at her, hoping for her to say that I was crazy. Instead, her features were shock, but with awe. Then her hand slid into her pants pocket, and she slid out a...pocket knife? What was she gonna-

"OW! That hurt you bitch!" I clutched my heart, or what was left of it.

She smirked, "I guess you really are immortal."

"What the fuck was that for?" I yelled.

She shrugged, "I dunno, you said you were immortal and I always wanted to try that."

"And if I was lying...?" I growled.

"Then you're be dead and I'd be arrested if I'm ever caught." she shrugged nonchalantly.

"You're a crazy chick, y'know that?" I stuck out my tongue.

"Gee what was your clue?" she stuck out hers, revealing a tongue piercing.

Silence fell between us. The only thing that actually did make a sound was the clocks around us, all ticking in sync.

"Do you miss them?" she asked softly.

I looked at a clock, "I guess..."

"I have a way...for you to go back..." she whispered.

My eyes widened, "H-how?"

"My uncle's building a time machine...maybe, you could use it. To get back to your time."

* * *

><p>Link to Akane's image: http:  /mysticshadowdemon. deviantart. com/art/Akane-253533402** (remove spaces)  
><strong>

**(1) - **I dunno if that's true, but judging from the Anime so far, that's what I'm assuming. I don't read the manga so sorry if this information is wrong. I just decided to write that for the sake of the story. So technically it's not really a spoiler since I don't even know if it's true.

**(2) - **Aheh...I kinda have a piercing affection like Pein and Konan...

End of the first chapter. Sorry to say this folks, but I might not update as fast as I used to since I have to 'get started on my homework' ¬_¬, parents...So sorry about that! But special thanks to heart153 for being the first to add me to their Author Alerts! Thank you for reading this story and reviews would be appreciated. If you have a problem with anything, you could point them out and I'll try to fix them. See ya for now.


	2. Meet the Uncle!

Chapter 2 is here, have no fears! Yeah...Um...¬¬ Also if you guys didn't notice, Hidan talking about immortality in the beginning of the first chapter, that was kinda like Hoshi's perspective of it (from Of Puppets and Love). Just thought I'd point that out. Enjoy reading this weird chapter?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hidan<em>**

_"I have a way...for you to go back..." she whispered._

_My eyes widened, "H-how?"_

_"My uncle's building a time machine...maybe, you could use it. To get back to your time."_

✰*•˛❤˛•*✰

_**Hidan**_

"R-really? Will it actually work?" my mouth hung open.

She shrugged, "My uncle's a scientist, a really smart one at that. So probably would."

"Wait...why would he even build a time machine...?" I asked.

"I don't know actually. He never answers me when I ask him that." her eyes fell.

"Oh," I looked at a clock; seems like we've been talking for hours, "Hey...shouldn't you be gettin' home by now? It's already 3:48."

Her eyes immediately shot open, "Really? Oh God. Umm...where do you live?"

Now it was my turn to feel embarrassed, "At a hotel..."

She cocked an eyebrow, "A hotel...?"

"I harras- I mean...persuaded the manager to let me live there for free."

She sighed, "Wanna live with me for the time being?"

"What? Wouldn't your uncle mind that you're living with a boy?"

"Well he doesn't really care, and if you try anything...," she chuckled darkly, sending chills up my spine, "you'll die, immortal or not."

I lowered my eyelids, "Hai hai..."

✰*•˛❤˛•*✰

_**Akane**_

"So, what's your name?" I asked as we strolled down the almost empty streets of the dark city.

"Hidan," he closed his eyes, "Yours?"

"Akane."

After a few moments of silence, I finally asked him a question that was pounding over and over in my head.

"What's it like? To be immortal?"

The sounds of echoing footsteps suddenly stopped to a halt. I looked back, Hidan's purplish eyes were open once again. They were clouded with darkness, with thunderstorms and lightning. His teeth met his lips, pressing down on the flesh. His arms came down, one stuffed itself in his pocket while another played with this silver necklace that I didn't notice until now. The metal glinted when it reflected the streetlights, the design was a circle with an upside-down triangle in it. Then he put it down, leaving it hanging down his neck, and began walking. I started to follow him, not saying another word. He surprised me when he spoke again.

"It's...a curse."

"A curse?" I repeated.

He nodded and continued, "Tell me...do you love your uncle?"

I nodded slowly.

"Imagine him dying in front of your eyes. Over 10 times. And you just stand there, not being able to do anything to save him."

I clutched my heart, so is this how he felt?

"You don't want to feel this pain over and over again. So you isolate yourself from society, never making friends. Being so alone in this crowded world. Heh, ain't that ironic?" he smirked.

This only made me frown deeper. Smiling and trying to laugh it off just to hide his pain. Soon we reached my house. I took out my keys and inserted them into the keyhole. When I opened the door, it revealed my uncle holding a phone in his hands.

I lifted up my hand in a form of a wave, "Yo."

He frantically ran up to me, shaking me by the shoulders till I couldn't tell which way was left or right.

"Where were you? My God Akane, if you're gonna do that at least call! You know I almost called the police on you! Ungrateful lil'..." he rambled on, not noticing Hidan in the background.

I just stood there, being shaken more violently than a 10.0 earthquake. Hidan just stepped forward to examine the place that he was now gonna live. After 3 minutes, my uncle was done, my hair was a mess, I was so dizzy I couldn't even stand up right, and my uncle finally realized that Hidan was standing there like a lost little boy.

"And who're you?" my uncle pushed up his glasses.

"Hidan. Nice fuckin' place you got here." he turned around to reveal him grinning.

"Ah...thank you?" Uncle blinked, "I'm Akane's uncle, Akimitsu."

"Umm...Uncle? Hidan's gonna...live with us from now on..."

Uncle's eyes widened, and then his reaction was...I'd say it was unexpected, but that'd be lying.

He grabbed Hidan's shoulders and and held them so firm his knuckles were white, "Is this true?" his hazel eyes dead serious.

Hidan cowered down, "Uhh...yessir?"

Then Uncle hugged him so tightly I heard Hidan's spine crack, "Oh thank you God! Now I have a new son!" and cried tears of joy while rainbows appeared above his head.

I snickered, a poor attempt to hide my laughter, and Hidan shot me daggers. If looks could kill...well...I'd be dead in less than a second. Just before Uncle could continue to break Hidan's back, he yawned and let go of Hidan to cover his mouth.

"Well now...seeing as how it's 4:25 a.m., I think we all deserve a good night's sleep. Hidan, you can share beds with Akane."

"What?" we both screeched in harmony, "I ain't sleeping with her/him!" we both pointed.

"Oh come now, you two are cousins now! And my son needs to get to know his cousin!" Uncle had an all too cheery expression...

"Can't I take the couch or something?" Hidan pleaded.

We all looked at the couch. It was stacked with boxes full of paper. Sweatdropping, Hidan and I both knew that option was a no-no.

"Fine..." came our echoes.

"I'ma go shower first." I glared at Hidan.

"What? It's not like you have anything to look at. OW!" I smashed my fist down on his head.

Uncle just chuckled softly in pity while rubbing his neck awkwardly. Hidan lowered himself down to a kneeling position on the floor, grasping his head. I left to go shower.

✰*•˛❤˛•*✰

Burning hot water poured down on me. Hot steam rose to the ceilings, as if it were clouds in the sky. I closed my eyes, deep in thought. I couldn't help but pity the poor albino. I pictured him in his own time, fighting with Kakuzu over something childish, like money, since Hidan described him as "the old fuckin' miser who was so obsessed with money that he'd fuck it if he could". I smirked at the thought. I was taken back from the sudden sound of an opening door. Who else other than the said albino. When he saw my appalled face, his face almost as red as my eyes.

"What the f- Damn..." he gaped and I immediately tried to used the curtain for cover.

Too bad they were transparent. I threw the closest thing I could reach at Hidan's head.

"Gah, don't look you fuckin' perv!" I tried to cover myself.

Again he bushed deep red, this time he actually obeyed.

"Why the fuck are you here?" I asked.

He turned his head back then immediately went red again, "Look the fuck AWAY!" I screamed.

"Sorry..." he mumbled sarcastically, "I came here so I could fuckin' shower."

"Didn't you remember I said I was showering?" I glared.

He craned his neck again but instantly looked back.

"Stop turning your head!"

"Well usually I'm not talking to a person while turning my head in the damn opposite direction. And besides, I was getting bored since there's nothing to do and I thought you'd be done by now. I mean, I knew girls took long to get ready and all but seriously, 1 fuckin' hour?"

"What? It's been 1 hour already...?" I couldn't believe I took this long, "Ugh get out so I can finish showering and you can have your turn."

"Fine fine," he turned and smirked, "Who knew you'd ha-"

He was hit in the head once again, this time, by the dreaded hairdryer, "Shut up!"

And he shot out of there like a race horse. I sighed and went back to showering.

✰*•˛❤˛•*✰

As I got dressed and left to retreat back to my room, Hidan went in with some clothes. I looked back at my uncle for an explanation.

"I let him go back to his hotel so he can get some of his stuff while he stayed here."

I nodded and closed the door that led to my room. Soon I fell onto the soft bed with black covers. I stared at the ceiling which was decorated with white flashing lights of stars, looking as if I was viewing the galaxy, with the Milky Way near the door. My walls were dark blue, almost black, and was decorated with a few band posters. There wasn't much in my room though. Just my bookbag filled with homework (that I didn't do), a blue electric guitar decorated with white streaks, CDs along with my black headphones, and a laptop sitting on my desk. I didn't realize that I had been staring at the ceiling for 30 minutes until Hidan opened the door.

I growled, "Whatever happened..."

"Never happened." he finished for me.

I grinned and scooted over to the left side of the bed, pulling the covers over me as I sunk down. I felt the bed sink down even more as he plopped himself down. Soon, dreamland swept over me.

* * *

><p>Okay this was pretty much a pointless chapter. But I just included that "event" because thought it'd be funny. And it was kinda a filler, seeing as how I dunno if I should include them going to school or just skip school completely. Though there's not really a point to school...but...it'd just make the story longer I guess. So tell me what you think: Include school or no? Also thanks to animatedgemini for being the first to favorite this story! Anyway, thanks for reading!<p>

Mini rant/note/whatev:

While I was writing this chapter, I searched up Jashinism (when I was searching up the upside-down triangle in a circle pendent, or, Jashin's symbol). And I've found some _really_ interesting stuff. Most of which, I can honestly relate to and find deep interest with. I'm proud to say that I'm converting to Jashin. No, not the Naruto one. I mean _real_ Jashinism. If you're interested, you could private message me for the link, or search it up yourself.


	3. The Start of School

Yay! So thanks to SukiTakayoshi, I've decided to include school, which will make this story longer. I'm not sure by how much, depends on if I get some ideas along the way (since I'm making this up as I go), but I know that it'll be longer. Now I present to you...Chapter 3!

* * *

><p><em>"I growled, "Whatever happened..."<em>

_"Never happened." he finished for me._

_I grinned and scooted over to the left side of the bed, pulling the covers over me as I sunk down. I felt the bed sink down even more as he plopped himself down. Soon, dreamland swept over me."_

✰*•˛❤˛•*✰

_**Akane**_

**Ring ring. Crash.**

Oh God, not again. I looked down the bed to see if the clock had already been smashed to pieces yet. Still in tact, just laying on the floor. I sighed relief. As I plopped back down on my bed, I was surprised when I hit something hard. I looked up, silver hair?

"Gah!" I scooted back till my back met the wall.

Hidan ran his fingers through his messy hair as he sat up, his purple eyes just barely open. He was sleeping, in my bed, _shirtless._

"Put some damn clothes on!" I threw a shirt at him.

Apparently he didn't really pack neatly. His clothes that he brought with him from his hotel were all sprawled out on the floor. The only thing that was "neat" was a black suitcase, probably with the necessities. He mumbled something incoherent, then he fell back onto my covers. I rolled over to my side of the bed to pick up the alarm clock.

"Hidan...if you don't hurry your damn ass we're gonna be late for school. It's already 8:21."

This got him up. He sat straight up with a horrified look, "What? School? What does that have to fuckin' do with anythin'?"

"Knowing my uncle, he's probably gonna enroll you to my school 'cause you're his wonderful son." I stated.

"Oh you know me so well Akane-_chan~_" he popped his brunette head in with a bookbag already filled with supplies.

I stuck out my tongue, "Damn straight. Now I'ma go ahead and use the bathroom first. You can explain the rules to him Uncle." I rolled outta bed, mentally adding, "So he can break 'em."

✰*•˛❤˛•*✰

_**Hidan**_

I growled, "Why the fuck do I have to go to school?" as I leaned my arm on the shot gun's side of the window.

"Because my Uncle's a dumbass who loves to fuck with my life." Akane rolled her red eyes while her knuckles that were clutching the wheel turned white.

I sighed, "Great...this'll be the time of my life..."

Soon the school came into view. It looked just like your regular high school, red buildings with students flooding in. The entrance had about five or more glass doors that led to Hell. In front of them were stairs, and next to the stairs were those big flowerpot-like structures. Looking at the colorful lilies and morning glories just reminded me of Zetsu. Akane soon reached the parking lot and pulled her blood red Chevrolet Cruze into a parking space. As I got out, she tossed me my bookbag. I caught it and slung it over my shoulder.

"Let's go before the bell rings. I wanna get more sleep in." she muttered.

And with that, we opened the many gates to Hell. I expected it to be big from the appearance of the outside, but to be _this_ huge? It looked as if it had seven floors that could fit a football field and more on each level. The walls were white, some had light yellowish beige. Light grey lockers were blocked against the walls while sunlight flooded in through huge glass windows. At the corners of the walls there were bright green plants in yellow pots.

"Come on, this way to the Principal's office." Akane tugged my sleeve.

I reluctantly followed her, taking in my surroundings. Most people seemed to stare at me in shock, some drooling, which was probably because of my black rolled up sleeved shirt being unbuttoned all the way, and some glaring at Akane. After a few seconds of walking, she stopped at a door.

Leaning on the lockers a few feet away from it, she said, "Go inside. State that you're a new student. And the rest just flows smoothly."

I nodded and did as she said. When I went in, I saw there was this brunette woman with her hair tied in a neat bun. She held some papers in one hand while sorted out some with her other. I cleared my throat. She immediately looked up.

"Umm...I'm the new student..."

The papers she held had dropped down to the grey desk as she grabbed some more papers, "Ah yes. Hidan is it?"

"Yes."

Her smile brightened as she grabbed some other papers and handed them to me, "Well I look forward to having you as a student here. Here is your schedule and a map of the school if you get lost. Would you like to have someone escort you?"

"Ahh, I already have someone." I grabbed the papers.

Her smile dropped, "Oh? And who might that be?"

I used my thumb to point to the door behind me, "Akane. She's a student here."

Her eyes narrowed and the frown deepened, "Oh. Her."

I mentally smirked, so...the teachers must've known her pretty well...Wonder what she did to get this lady to hate her to show her displeasure out to a new student.

"Are you sure you're okay with her? I mean, it might not be safe..." her voice was stern.

"Hey lady, I can choose whoever I want to escort me." I bluntly stated.

She opened her mouth in surprise, "Well..."

And with that, I left. I looked over to where Akane was. She was leaning against the lockers for support, her arms crossed and a leg lowered to where the locker and floor met while other was spread out in front of her, her eyes closed and head tilted to the side. I went over to her.

"Oi, wake up." I snapped my fingers.

Her eyes slowly opened, revealing the menacing red brightening, when her vision cleared and she saw that it was me, she rubbed her eyes, "Oh. It's just you."

I growled but before I could shoot a sarcastic remark, the bell rang.

Akane sighed, "Come on."

"Um...what about my first period?" I raised my eyebrow.

She smirked, whispering, "I hacked into the system and set up everything for you. You got all your classes with me, buddy boy. So just follow me around and you won't get lost."

Now it was my turn to smirk. She started to walk to some lockers and I followed. Then she stopped, opened a locker, and left it open while stepping aside to the next one. I looked in, just full of books and shit, nothin' important.

"So this one's mine?" I asked.

"Yep. Right next to mine. I wonder why," her sly voice replied, "By the way, just get your Algebra, Chemistry, and History stuff first."

I went into my bookbag, grabbed the usual supplies such as a pen and my pencilcase and whatnot, then ransacked my locker for books that looked like those classes she said. Soon I found 'em and we left, just finished as the bell rang too. The teacher and some students were already there. After awhile more flooded in.

I stood next to his desk, "I'm Hidan, the new student."

His face brightened up, "Ah. A new addition to our wonderful school. I assume you'll be a pleasure to have."

I smirked, "Uh...yeah...sure..."

"Stay here so I can introduce you to the class."

When all the desks were finally filled with the exception of the one next to Akane, the teacher spoke again.

"Everyone, this is Hidan. He is our new student. Let's make it a pleasant year for him, shall we?"

"Yes ." the class said in unison.

"Now I'm sorry I have to do this, but you'll have to sit next to Akane."

She smirked. I went over to the empty desk and sat next to her.

"Now class, take out your homework."

A few minutes passed with collecting everyone's homework. Lastly he stopped by Akane.

He sighed, "Why do I even bother coming here?"

Akane's smirk grew wider, "But I have something to turn in though, teacher."

The teacher's eyebrow raised, "Oh really?"

Akane reached into one of her folders, pulling out a packet, much similar to the others and pulled something out of her pocket. Maybe it's her pocket knife again? No...the figure became much clearer when it was out of her pocket. She began lighting the packet that was supposedly the homework with the lighter in her hand. Everyone gaped as my eyes widened and my mouth twitched in a smirk. When the thing had burst in flames, Akane grabbed a water bottle from someone's desk and dumped it on the fire, making a sizzling noise as steam filled the air. Then she threw what was left of it into teacher's face.

"Oops. It seems that someone has burned my homework. I'm sorry but I don't think I can turn it in. Can I give it to you some other time?" she innocently asked.

I couldn't hold in my laughter any longer. A few had looked over at me while others still had their eyes glued to the sight. The teacher took his right hand off of the stack of homework, which the top paper had now been covered with soggy ashes, and wiped the ashes from his face.

"You're lucky that detention does you no good." he growled.

She shrugged, "Meh. And I was hoping to achieve the highest hours spent in detention for Guinness World Records. Shame."

He narrowed his eyes, "Watch it."

"That's what my eyes are for, sir." Akane mocked a salute.

He decided to just ignore her since she was going to retort everything she said. We both smirked at each other. Now I could see why the teachers couldn't stand her. This was going to be a fun school year wasn't it?

✰*•˛❤˛•*✰

After hours of pure agony in school, it was finally time for lunch. I sighed, putting my hands behind my head.

Looking at Akane, I asked, "Is it always this damn boring?"

"Yes," she sighed, "At least you got to skip half of the school year."

We were a few feet away from the cafeteria door before something blocked our way. Turns out that something was some people. Akane glared at them. They were two girls who wore extremely revealing clothes. Low cut tank tops and denim short shorts. When they stepped closer towards me, they batted their mascara filled eyelashes. They seemed to have put on _pounds_ of make up, literally. The taller of the two went me up to me and traced her fingers onto my exposed chest. I backed up, extremely uncomfortable.

"Hey handsome, why're you hanging with a slut like her when you can hang with us?" she moved closer as I backed up even more.

"Slut? Have you looked in a mirror lately? Oh wait, it must've cracked from your ugly face." I put up my hands defensively.

"Ooh, playing hard to get, are you?" her face was closing in on mine.

"Playing hard to get? With you? I thought you had to fuckin' want something in order to play hard to get." and she soon cornered me when I felt the wall smack my back.

She giggled, which was insanely nasty. It sounded like she choked on nails and screws or somethin' and it was inhumanly high. I winced from the pain of my ears. I think they might've been bleeding, but I couldn't check, seeing as how this bitch was all...snuggling up to me.

She giggled some more, "Why don't we talk in the closet? It's more...private...there."

Before I could reject or try to push her away, she fell to the floor a few feet away from me. In front of me stood Akane, slouching forward and head down so that her hair covered her face, except her left eye. The red was even more darker than usual, yet somehow it seemed to glow of anger. She slightly panted and I looked at her fist, which was now dripping in blood.

I smirked, "Nice punch."

With this she straightened up, "Thanks. Let's go."

I followed her as she strolled into the cafeteria. Everything went silent when she came in. I eyed them strangely. Before I could completely follow her, someone pulled one of my arms back. I growled, looking at the bastard who did this. It was a long haired blonde boy with big worried grey eyes. He was surrounded by others who looked at me with the same expression.

The blonde boy spoke first, "What're you doing with her?"

Soon I heard yells and whistling. I looked in that direction when I found out that some guys in the same jacket were hurling insults at her. I turned back to the blonde.

"Why shouldn't I? I can hang with whatever fucker I wanna, can't I?" I glared.

He seemed to back down from my hostility, "Well yeah...but-"

"Why the fuck do you guys hate her so much?" I asked.

"'Cause!" he exclaimed all of a sudden, "She's a demon! An evil demon from Hell!"

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"Don't you see her red eyes? Demons only have that! And besides, her actions, her personality, everything about her screams demon!"

I was about to punch that bitch until I heard roaring laughter. I looked over to see that the guys had now been flinging food at her. By now they proceeded to punch her. Before their fist landed on her, it landed in mine.

Akane gasped in surprise, "Why are you here?"

"Because you'd be punched in the face without me." I smirked.

"I could've defended myself you know." she yelled.

"You could've, you would've, you should've, but you didn't," I stated, "You would've just let the bastard punch you in the face, wouldn't you? If you had any intention of stopping him, you would've done so a few minutes ago." I narrowed my eyebrows.

She lowered her gaze and suddenly found the floor more amusing. I turned back to glare at the jock.

"Oi, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" I shouted.

"Doing the world a favor? Actually, she'd do everyone a favor if she'd just suicide already."

That was it. I snapped. And jumped on the guy. Punching his face in. He yelled in pain and everyone crowded around us. Akane watched with widened eyes and mouth. When I was done breaking his face in, I proceeded to strangle him. He started choking and turning blue in the face. I would've succeeded in killing that bitchy ass bastard till twelve people pulled me back.

"Lemme at him!" I kicked and screamed.

"You already broke his face in!" a few people countered.

"So? I needa break his damn spine and his d-" I was soon muffled by millions of hands.

After my muffled curses, the thick headed jock got sent to the nurse's office. Only then did the group of people let me go. I started to scream millions of profanities.

"YOU FUCKING GOD DAMN SHITTY ASSHOLES! WHY DIDN'T YOU LEMME FUCKIN' BREAK HIS SHITTY ASS SPINE SO HE COULD NEVER FUCKIN' WALK ON THIS GOD DAMN CRAPPY EARTH? Also his shitty dick if he had one..." I added.

I would've screamed more until I got pulled away. I couldn't see who the bastard was seeing as how he dragged me behind him. We soon reached the outside of the school, except this wasn't the entrance. On this side, the school seemed to have transformed. There were tons of colorful trees with blooming flowers at their heels. The grass was much greener and the sky was bluer. Everything seemed to teem with life. I was placed on the flat stairs of the school.

"Whoa..." was all I could manage to say while I stared in awe.

"Beautiful isn't it?" came the familiar voice.

I looked over at her. She pulled her legs in, hugging them as she placed her head on her knees. Her eyes softened as she took in the scene. There was a moment of silence as we both just stared at the scene. Akane was the first to shatter the silence.

"Why?" was all she asked.

"What do you mean fuckin' why? If you're being nice enough to lemme stay at your place and build me a time machine, the least I can do is just help you out at school." I shrugged.

"Oh." she answered.

"Also, you're the first friend that I've made...in over a millennium," I paused, then added, "Thanks. A lot."

"Oh." she repeated, but this time, her eyes softened and I could've sworn I saw a slight dash of pink on her cheeks, though they quickly faded.

* * *

><p>Okay that was longer than I expected. But oh well? I guess. Hope you guys liked it! I know I know, usually the fanfics make Hidan seem like a pervert and stuff. But I don't believe that, seeing as how his religion forbids it and he just doesn't seem like that type of guy to me. I also see no proof of how he's like that in the Anime, so I excluded that feature. Now for the shower thing, that was just an accident and he only smirked to tease Akane. Nothing sexual. Also, thank you to SukiTakayoshi for adding me to her Favorite Authors, adding this story to her favorites and story alerts.<p> 


	4. Akane's Past

So how do you guys like the story so far? Because I feel like it's going too slow, yet too fast at the same time. _Sigh._ Not much action in this one either. Just introduces the time machine and a few parts of Akane's past, hence the name of the chapter. So let's get goin'.

* * *

><p><em>"Why?" was all she asked.<em>

_"What do you mean fuckin' why? If you're being nice enough to lemme stay at your place and build me a time machine, the least I can do is just help you out at school." I shrugged._

_"Oh." she answered._

_"Also, you're the first friend that I've made...in over a millennium," I paused, then added, "Thanks. A lot."_

_"Oh." she repeated, but this time, her eyes softened and I could've sworn I saw a slight dash of pink on her cheeks, though they quickly faded."_

✰*•˛❤˛•*✰

_**Hidan**_

The rest of the day was pretty much as boring. Not much happened 'cept for lectures from the teachers and more people asking me why I was defending Akane. Seriously, this was getting fuckin' annoying. Do I have to go around wearing a shirt that said "I defend Akane because I fuckin' want to, now piss off nut suckers". But then again, I don't even wear shirts anyway. Well, not shirts that aren't buttoned ones. But I digress. I was just following Akane now, trying to get to her car. When we got there, she started to drive home.

On the way, she just mumbled, "Thank you."

I grinned, "No prob."

✰*•˛❤˛•*✰

"Welcome home Akane-_chan, _Hidan-chan~" Uncle locked us in a group hug, emphasizing on Akane's honorific to piss her off.

It worked apparently, Akane budged out of the hug and smacked him on the head.

"Ow Akane-chan, that hurt." he rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"Stupid God damn dumbass..." Akane whispered, "I'm gonna go cook dinner."

Uncle ignored her and turned to me, "So Hidan, I've been meaning to ask for awhile but, exactly why're you staying here?"

"Well I um...," I began awkwardly scratching my neck, "You might not believe me but...I want to get back to my time. And Akane offered me use of your time machine that you were building?"

He seemed confused, "Back to your time? And when's that?"

"The Age of the Shinobi."

His eyes widened, "Well, since you got here in the first place. I assume that you've built a time machine?"

"No. I'm...immortal." and I began telling him the stories that I told Akane.

✰*•˛❤˛•*✰

"I see...," he rubbed his beard **(1)**, "Do you have any knowledge on building time machines?"

"Uh...no." I eyed him strangely.

"Would you like to learn? That way, you can help me build it and the progress will be faster."

"Okay. But...here's a question I've always wondered. Why did you even begin to build the time machine in the first place?" I asked.

He looked around him, as if checking if someone was hearing, which being the only person that could hear was Akane. When he figured she could hear, he led me to the living room far away from the kitchen. Sitting on the armchair, he gestured for me to sit. I sat on the black leather sofa. He just stared at the coffee table, as if in a dream. I thought he forgotten that I was still here, so I cleared my throat.

"Is this about Akane?" I asked.

He seemed to snap out of the daze at the mention of her name.

"Yes. Actually...it's about many things that I'd like to change in the past for her. One of the main ones, I...I want to go back to the incident, where her parents died." he looked at me.

I slightly fidgeted in my seat, "So that's why she lives with you."

He nodded, "In fact, they wouldn't even be dead if it weren't for me. It's all my fault," his head touched his knees as his hands wrapped around his head, "They...they...we got in a fight. It was over something stupid. I don't even remember what it was about. But, what I do remember was that it was on my birthday. They were nice folks, so they decided to apologize to me. I was hot-headed, I didn't answer their calls or anything. I was just too mad. They decided if I wasn't going to answer the phone calls, they'd just apologize in person instead. They hopped into their car and tried to drive over here. On the way, my sister, Akane's mother, was crying because of what I said to her. Akane's father tried to comfort her. He accidentally forgot all about the wheel. It was only a matter of time before they crashed into a truck. But it wasn't enough for them to die. They would've lived, if only that trunk hadn't been carrying gas. The gas leaked down onto the pavement and the cars that were trying to pull back from crashing were too sudden. It made a few sparks of flames and by then, the gas had leaked all over the cars and truck. And you can guess what happened from there."

"So you want to go back in time to take back the argument?"

"Yes. I felt so guilty that I decided to take care of Akane in her parents' stead. I mean, I know it's not much, but it was the least I could do. Even though she claimed she didn't care about it and that she was happy here with me, I hear quiet sobs late at night when I pass by her room at times. Though, as soon as I make a noise, the sobs suddenly vanish as if they were never there." he sounded as if he wanted to cry himself, "In fact...the day you slept with her was the only day I'd past by her room and not heard a single sob."

We almost fell of our spots when a "Dinner's ready!" broke the silence. We both got up and went into the kitchen. As we entered, the delicious scent of food pulled us towards the chairs. She placed plates full of tempura, Sashimi along with sushi, fried soba noodles and vegetables in teriyaki sauce mixed with shrimp **(2)**, and more at the center of the table. Akane put a bowl of rice in front of me as I grabbed a pair of chopsticks.

"Since Akane made this, shouldn't we check for poison first?" I joked.

She smacked me on the head, "Shut up and eat, _baka_ **(3)**." she sat down on her own chair right in front of mine.

I used my chopsticks to pick up a few soba noodles, slurping them up in the process. The smooth, sweet, fried noodles entwined with a hint of broccoli and clammy seafood made my taste buds dance.

"Damn! This shit's actually good." I slurped some more, making loud noises as I ate **(4)**.

She grinned broadly, "Glad you like it." and ate her share.

✰*•˛❤˛•*✰

Uncle had opened the door that led to where the time machine was. The three of us walked inside. I examined the room, it was just like Akane's room, well...the structure anyway. The walls were completely white while the only furniture consisted of a swivel chair, a few stools, and some fold-up chairs, and some long, flat, black desks that had vials and tubes and beakers along with other things on top of them. Some of the containers were filled with green, purple, blue, and red substances. There were also notes scattered around. It looked just like those scientist labs. In the far back though, laid the time machine. Though it was just its structure, it still looked pretty amazing. For now, it was just metal wires being tied together to form a shape of a sphere along with some slight details, curves here and there, and a base to support the machine when it was actually built.

Akane walked over to me, "So...know much about building time machines?"

"Nope." I grinned with pride.

She scoffed, "That's not something you should be proud of, seeing as how you'll have to assist us in building it. Come on, I'll teach you." she took my hand and led us back to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) - <strong>I should've mentioned this earlier, but if you guys watched Pandora Hearts, you'll know who I'm talkin' 'bout. When I imagined Uncle Akimitsu, I imagined him as a brunette Oscar Vessalius. So that's a better mental pic for you folks.

**(2) - **That shit is _REALLY_ good. You guys should totally eat it if you're ever in a Chinese or Japanese restaurant. It's one of the best noodles that was ever made. Even more awsome than spaghetti.

**(3) - **Baka means "idiot" in Japanese.

**(4) - **Many of you may not know this, but in Japanese culture, slurping your noodles as loudly as you can is a compliment to the chef. It shows that you can't wait to get it into your mouth since you like it so much.

Now remember kids, I'm just 13 in a poorly educated school, so I don't know _shit_ 'bout all that scientific time space continuum. I'm pretty sure I could do some research on it (actually doing some right now) so if I find good information, I'll include just a _little_ on it, so you guys could have a mini-lesson! Yay! ...Not really. I make it feel like school all over again don't I?


	5. Carnival Fair

All this space time continuum shit is actually interesting…though it might be confusing. So feel free to skip parts of my lecture. This story might turn out to be shorter than I anticipated. But don't worry, I'll **_try_** to make the chapters longer than usual. So have fun reading.

* * *

><p><em>"So...know much about building time machines?"<em>

_"Nope." I grinned with pride._

_She scoffed, "That's not something you should be proud of, seeing as how you'll have to assist us in building it. Come on, I'll teach you." she took my hand and led us back to her room."_

✰*•˛❤˛•*✰

_**Hidan**_

"There are many studies that include spacetime, such as physics, classical mechanics, and cosmology. They each have different concepts and uses for spacetime. Now physics describes spacetime as any mathematical model that combines space and time into a single continuum, which is like a third element made by those two **(1)**. The space in spacetime is three-dimensional while time in spacetime is a fourth dimension that's different from spatial dimensions, meaning there are three dimensions of space while there's only one dimension of time." Akane pointed to some diagrams in the text books she pulled out and sprawled all over the floor.

We were both laying on our stomachs on the floor, though I leaned on my right arm, head resting on the palm, while Akane placed her arms in front of her, one in front of the other.

"Now in cosmology, spacetime is about combing space and time into making an abstract universe. The manifolds consist of events, the events can be described by some coordinate system. They describe it by using three spatial dimensions. Those are length, width, and height. It also uses one temporal dimension, which is time. Dimensions are independent components of a coordinate grid needed to locate a point in a certain defined 'space'." she continued and grabbed another book, flipping through the pages.

I yawned, "How much longer...?"

She sighed, "Did you even pay attention?"

I made a gesture, "So so."

"You need to pay attention to _everything_. Not just 'so so' details." she glared.

"Fine. Many studies use spacetime, mainly three: physics, classical mechanics, and cosmology. Since they're different studies, they include different concepts and uses for spacetime. Physics and cosmology both combine space and time. Except the difference is that in physics, it creates a single continuum while in cosmology, it creates an abstract universe. The universe's manifolds include events which can be deciphered by coordinate systems." I summarized to show her I was paying attention.

Her eyes widened by a fraction and she grinned, "Very good."

I rolled my eyes, "You could've just put it the way I did...it's much fuckin' shorter and gets straight to the point of things."

She sighed again and got up, rubbing her temples, "Let's continue our study later. You're giving me a headache."

"Me? This shitty crap should give you a headache. It's so confusing!" I stood up.

"Well at least it doesn't talk back or make smart remarks." she retorted.

"Like you don't, Miss Sarcastic?" I smirked.

"Oh please, King of Sarcasm." she hissed.

"So if I'm king, care to be my queen?" I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively.

She crossed her arms, "Not in this life time."

"So that's a yes for your next life." I remarked.

Before we could continue, Uncle had burst in the room, "Akane-chan! There's a carnival!" he held up a colorful poster.

"And...?" she asked.

"Let's go! It's a carnival! How could you not wanna go to a carnival!" he grinned.

"If it gets me outta studyin', then let's fuckin' go!" I smirked and grabbed Akane.

✰*•˛❤˛•*✰

"So this is a carnival?" I asked, hands behind my head.

"You never went to a carnival before?" Akane questioned.

"No not really." I looked around.

"Well that's PERFECT!" exclaimed Uncle, "Akane, why don't you show Hidan around, hm?" he gently pushed me towards her.

_**Akane**_

"What? Where're you going?" I nearly shouted.

I had a suspicious feeling. It was as if he was trying to set me up with this bastard. He _knows _that I'm- **(2)**

"I'm going to go and...watch a magic show!" he grinned a grin that the Cheshire Cat would envy and interrupted my thoughts.

Before I could protest his choice, he ran like the wind and left me alone with the useless bastard. I shoved my hands into my pocket etched into my sleeveless black hoodie.

"So what's there to do around here?" his purplish pink eyes glowed with curiosity.

"Games. Shows. Rides. Food." I stated.

"Games?" he repeated.

"You could play a certain game at a certain game booth and win prizes." I looked towards where Hidan was looking, "Oh my God!" and I zipped to a booth with the speed of lightening.

"Dammit woman, at least slow down." I heard Hidan call from behind me.

He had followed me with the same speed, probably from being a shinobi for all those years. I didn't really care though, I just stared at what was in front of me.

"Hey buddy, you wanna play to win that thing for your girlfriend?" an unknown voice asked.

"She is NOT my- oh fuck it. Fine." Hidan grumbled.

I absent-mindedly reached into my pocket for some money and placed it on the counter.

**_Hidan_**

"So how do you play this shit?" I asked the man, since Akane over there was practically drooling over this stuffed tiger **(3)**.

He placed a gun on the counter, "Easy. All you gotta do is knock down that bird right there." he pointed to a cardboard bird that looked kind of like Deidara's sculptures, except this time it had color and was surrounded by blue cardboard that resembled waves on different layers.

"That's it?" I grinned, cocking the gun and pushing my painful memories of the Akatsuki away from my brain.

"Yep. That's it. You got 30 seconds." he pressed a button and the game started.

The duck was insanely fast, maybe as fast as a Chūnin. I used my ninja speed to fire the pistol, though what came out of it was like a 1 millimeter bullet. I growled, but continued to shoot the bird. No matter how fast I tried to hit it, it'd appear on the opposite angle of where I'd hit. Wait...Lightbulb! I pointed towards the lower left hand corner, pressing down on the gun, making it seem like I pulled the trigger. But when the duck appeared at the opposite angle, I hastily shot at that spot.

"Yes!" I yelled, hitting my target.

"Ah-ah-ah," he shook his index finger at me, "You didn't knock it down. And your 30 seconds just ended."

"What? This is a fuckin' rip off! I hit the damn shitty ass birdbrain didn't I?" I growled.

"It didn't get knocked down though. It's still standing. I said, "All you gotta do is knock down that bird right there." You sir, did not knock the bird down. So you lose." he smirked.

I glared at the man, "Akane. Money. Now."

She absent-mindedly slipped some money on top of the counter, still eye-raping the poor tiger. The man pressed the button and the game started again. Again I used the same tactic, again it worked. Though this time, I traced the bird with my eye and repeatedly shot at it, all the bullets were dead on target, yet they just bounced off the bird.

I growled, "What kinda shit is this?", still shooting the damn thing.

"It's a game, _sir,_" the man smirked, "5 seconds left."

"Screw this piece of shit." I looked at the man and then back at the bird, calculating the angles and the bird's velocity and trajectory.

When I was satisfied and there was only 3 seconds left on the timer, I threw the gun at the man. It landed on the man's eye and smirk, then bounced off and smacked that bird right off its stand.

"HA! TAKE THAT YOU PIECE OF BIRD SHIT!" I yelled at the man.

When Akane saw the bird get smacked down before the timer went off with its **Ding!**, she grabbed and hugged the huge orange tiger so fast and tightly that I thought it'd burst but surprised me when it didn't. I took a closer look at the tiger, it looked just like a real one. Everything about it was realistic and the same as a real one. Even the size was similar. She clutched it so tight to her chest that if it was real it'd suffocate. Just looking at her being all happy and blushing with an expression that made her look like a little kid, squeezing the lifeless life out of the tiger made me feel like she was choking _me_ instead **(4)**.

"Uh...Akane? I think you'd better loosen your grip on the poor tiger." I held up my hand, weakly pointing at it.

She buried her face in its soft chest, not giving a care about what I said. I sighed and walked aimlessly around. She followed, surprisingly, seeing as how she could see _anything_ with her face buried in the thing. As I was just aimlessly walking while watching Akane, I suddenly bumped into something and felt it wrapping against my waist, pressing it against my well-defined rectus abdominis muscle, or "six pack", seeing as how I was just wearing an open Gothic sleeveless vest by Aderlass / Mode Wichtig with straps down both sides and the back of the vest too **(5)**. I looked towards me, looking for what I bumped into and almost threw up.

"Hey handsome, strange to see you here isn't it?" came her venomous voice, "Care to win me a prize?" she removed one of her arms from my abdomen and trailed it up my chest, "Or I could just bring you home as my prize."

"Get the fuck out of our faces, Suzume. Be like your name and go fly away, preferably to Hell where you belong." hissed Akane, finally getting her face out of the tiger, yet still clutching it just as tight.

She rolled her eyes, "The only one who belongs in Hell is you, _demon_. Now why don't you leave me and Hidan over here alone?"

"Ah, new plan, how about _you_ leave us the fuck alone?" I suggested, clutching her hands to get her away from me.

"Aww Hidan-poo, don't be like that." she tried to press her lips on mine.

"Whoa lady! I barely fuckin' know you. Hidan-poo?" I repeated.

She pouted and tried to make a puppy dog face. I backed away in disgust and pulled her arms over my head and pushed her away. Then I grabbed Akane and walked out of there.

"Jeez, why's she so obsessed and persistent?" I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Maybe because she's in need of a new boy toy, you're the 'bad boy' that most girls lust for, and you keep fuckin' exposing your six pack?" she lowered her gaze and pointed to the said area.

"And?" I wasn't getting it, since this didn't really happen when it was in the Age of Shinobi.

"And most girls just seem to like guys with it, for what reason I don't know since I, myself, find no interest in that kind of thing." Akane shrugged.

"What's that?" I looked at these mini-car like machines crashed into each other.

She grinned and pulled me over towards the line.

✰*•˛❤˛•*✰

"Wow, this shit's actually good." I bit into the blue cotton candy.

The sweetness melted into my tongue as Akane and I continued walking. I was holding a grey wolf under my left arm. It wasn't as big as the tiger, yet it was still big. Akane had won this one but she loved the tiger too much to let go, so she made me carry the damn thing instead. She didn't reply, too busy biting into hers to answer.

"Hey look at that!" she pointed all of a sudden.

I looked towards where she pointed and saw a big...wheel? I raised a silver eyebrow. Pretty soon I was once dragged away once again. We were just in time to get in the last cart of the "Ferris Wheel" as Akane called it. We sat at opposite sides and slowly, the cart started to rise.

"So the wheel just rotates so all the carts get to have a turn to reach the top?" I asked.

"Yeah. Maybe you aren't as stupid as you look." Akane cracked a grin.

"Tha- HEY WAIT!" I realized, now heavily offended.

She giggled, which was an ultra rare and unexpected thing to hear from her. My silver eyebrow rose once again. It sounded nothing like Suzume's, in fact, it sounded like the opposite. It was light, pure, and actually...cute. She gazed out the window of the cart. I followed it, only to just realize that it had now been at least 7 a.m. or so, seeing as how there was a sunset. The vibrant red and orange swayed through the sky while soft lavender touched them gently while the dark blue of the night kissed it. I looked back at Akane, staring at her. Her eyes danced with brilliance, her lips slightly opened in astonishment. A rosy pink dashed on her cheeks, making her seem like a little child again.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she softly asked.

"...Yes, very." I never took my gaze away from her.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) -<strong> Gahh...sorry if that bit is wrong, but that's basically what I got from the reading. I searched up the info on many sites, this particular paragraph is from Wiki. So sorry if it's wrong.

**(2) - **Ooh~ What was Akane gonna say? You'll find out...in a few several chapters. Suspense? =D

**(3) -** I. Want. The Damn. Tiger. **_NOW_**.

**(4) - **If you guys don't get it, no, Hidan doesn't realize that he's jealous of the tiger. He actually is, but he just doesn't know it. That and also the fact that he thinks it's cute how Akane looks like a little kid again. He just thinks that it's because of the image of Akane choking the tiger, thinking he's choking because he's "feeling the pain of the tiger". Sorry if it confuses you.

**(5) - **Yes that actually is a real shirt, a better visual for all you folks out there.

Think I ended it too mushy? 'Cause I sure do..._Sigh._ So much mush. I swear, I'ma be buried in mush in no time. Yet another pointless chapter. But this is progress towards HidanOC. I guess...Hope you guys liked it.


	6. Car Wash

I need to stop being so mushy don't I? Another pointless mush chapter. Next chapter won't be though! Yes, I actually have an idea for a side plot. Well...it appears at the end of the chapter, so I guess it isn't THAT pointless. Maybe...So have fun reading!

* * *

><p><em>"I looked back at Akane, staring at her. Her eyes danced with brilliance, her lips slightly opened in astonishment. A rosy pink dashed on her cheeks, making her seem like a little child again.<em>

_"Beautiful, isn't it?" she softly asked._

_"...Yes, very." I never took my gaze away from her."_

✰*•˛❤˛•*✰

_**Akane**_

**Ring ring. Smack.**

Beams of sunlight rained down on my eyes. I slowly opened them, vision blurring. When they opened at last, the sight of Hidan's chest greeted me.

"Holy fuck!" I nearly screamed.

Only then did I realize, I was on top of him, my arms weaved around his torso, and I had been sleeping on him. I immediately sat straight up. When my hand left his side however, his had shot up to grasp it. And might I add, _very_ tightly. I winced from the pain, slightly tugging it to make him lose his grip. It didn't however, and I tried again, when I noticed that his other arm had been dangling on the edge of the bed with the alarm clock on the floor once again. I almost pitied the poor thing, though it did wake me in the mornings, so all the pity instantly vanished. Hidan mumbled some incoherent words. I sighed, unfolding his fingers one by one on my wrist. I got off the bed, picking an outfit to wear for the day: Long midnight blue tank top with 'Simple Plan' etched on its front, regular blue jeans that had been rolled up to just below my knees. I decided to shower and then wake him up.

✰*•˛❤˛•*✰

"Freak! Why the fuck are you still alive?" a random boy in the hallways insulted me.

I sighed heavily, already tired of the routine since the first week of school. It was beginning to bore me, yet it still hurt even though I was used to it. I mean, was it really my fault that I just so happened to be born with red eyes? Jeez, sorry to the whole God damn world that I can't help but be born with red eyes. I mean, really, it was practically the same thing how he couldn't help being born with that ugly face that he was cursed with. My already half closed eyes lowered dangerously, trying to focus on the spot where my destination was. When I got there, I stopped, opening my locker. I wondered where Hidan was, he said he had to do something for a few minutes and disappeared when we entered the doors of the school. I reached into my bookbag and rummaged through it, pulling out a few books before dropping it to the ground.

A slight footstep had echoed. I tensed up, suddenly being kicked to the ground and landing on my all fours. When I tried to lift my head up, a dirty shoe stomped on it with intense hatred and strength. I felt the red liquid drip down my cheek and fall down to the ground. The foot that stood on my head soon trembled from the owner's laughter. Soon the others that followed him had laughed.

"You know, you're just all talk, thinkin' you're all badass just 'cause you stand up to the teachers. Well guess what? We don't buy that crap. And to think that Hidan actually thought you'd put up a fight. In fact, he put up a good fight though, unlike you. But once we mentioned your lil' pathetic ass, just like that he went down."

More laughter was heard. Anger and blood lust coursed through my veins. I had enough of this stupid bullying. I mean, I could deal with 'em messin' with me. But Hidan? They just crossed the line. I reached into my pocket, pulling out my pocket knife. I had no regrets when I stabbed it into the leg that was currently using my head as a foot mat. He screamed out in pain as I stood up.

"You bitch!" he grasped his now bleeding leg.

I hurriedly pulled both of his arms behind his back, knife against his neck. I pressed on it and he instantly stopped talking. The people who were with him slightly gasped. A few of them looked murderous, ready to kill me if I hadn't taken their leader hostage.

"Look here, _bud,_ you messed with the wrong chick. I'm fuckin' tired of gettin' fucked with, but I could deal. Lemme tell you one thing though, mess with me all you want. But if you dare mess with my friend, you better have the cops on speed dial 'cause a murder's 'bout to go down. You can tell the rest of the school that if they ever try anything again, _I'm_ gonna make their lives a living Hell." I spat.

He glared at me with immense hatred. I could tell he was going to refuse, so before he could I twisted his arms even harder. He winced from the pain.

"Okay okay. God damn...Just let go!" he slightly whimpered.

"Gladly." my eyes slightly widened in blood lust and I kicked his lower back.

I still held back his wrists, so the sickening crack that echoed through the nearly empty halls was music to my ears. His scream just added to my amusement. Then I let go of his wrists and kicked him to the side.

"Boss!" a few of them chorused and they all rushed to his side.

✰*•˛❤˛•*✰

"Hidan!" I cried and ran to him.

He was a mess, with blood in his hair and streaked his black T-shirt and blue jeans. Yes people, I've actually convinced him to wear a shirt that covered his chest. It's a damn miracle. Another good miracle would be Hidan being okay. He had a black eye and busted lip. His knuckles were painted with blood and he laid on the school's stairs in a pool of red.

"What the fuck happened?" I held his head in my arm, trying to help him into a sitting position.

"None of your biz." he growled.

I succeeded in helping him up. His arm was now slung around mine for support as I stood up, leading him to the nurse's office. When we got there, my hands and arms were too busy lifting Hidan up so I did the only thing I could. I kicked the door open. It revealed the nurse's shocked face. She recovered after a few seconds and was about to yell at me until she realized the bleeding Hidan I was carrying. She rushed over and helped me carry Hidan over to the bed-like table.

"What happened?" she asked, gaping at Hidan's injuries.

"Noth-" Hidan started but I cut him off.

"I suspect that the other troublemakers in our school did this. Will he be okay?" I asked, spotting Hidan glaring at me in the corner of my eye but ignored him.

"It's nothing fatal, if we stop the bleeding. He'll be okay in a few days. For now let me just clean up these wounds." and she proceeded to do so.

I sat in one of the empty chairs, waiting for her to be done. She took off Hidan's shirt and it revealed a deep gash on his ribs. The nurse dipped a clean cloth in a warm tub of water. She began to scrub the dried blood off his flesh, dying the cloth with his blood. It didn't occur to me that I stared at him for at least an hour until I snapped out of my daze and looked at the clock. I looked back at him to see if he noticed, only to have his eyes meet mine. Flustered, I looked away and tried to focus on anything else other than him.

Half an hour later the nurse was finally done. She told Hidan not to exert himself, but knowing him, he'd never listen to anything anyone said. We walked back to my bar.

"So why'd you ask the fuckin' nurse if I'd be okay?" he asked.

"Not everyone can be immortal like you. Besides, it seemed like the right thing to ask so it won't raise suspicion." I explained.

He scoffed, "Humans...thanks to Jashin I'm already healed."

"Well that was quick." and the car came into view.

My annoyance increased dramatically. Hidan was just confused.

"What the shit is this?" he poked an egg with a stick on the ground.

"Someone egg'd my car, genius." I remarked and sighed.

He was still confused, though we both got in the car.

"I'll have to wash it..." as I put my car keys into the hole.

"Wash your car? How?" Hidan was still looking at the egg at the edge of my wind shield.

"You'll see."

✰*•˛❤˛•*✰

**Splash.**

I had threw a bucket of car soap onto my beloved red car. The soap formed a few shiny bubbles that glittered in the sun. A few of them trailed down the metal in streaks. I tossed a sponge to Hidan.

"Scrub it." I ordered.

He turned the sponge over and over to see what I meant by "scrubbing it". I began to press the sponge onto the side of the car and scrub the eggs off. Hidan decided to mimic me. Pretty soon the eggs all came off. I decided to wash my whole car, seeing as how I was already doing so. I grabbed a wiper and wiped the soap off of my window. After awhile of that, my car was already shining and gleaming. Time to rinse off. I grabbed the hose that laid on my lawn and pressed on it, water shot out of it.

"Whoa. How'd you do that?" a grinning Hidan appeared at my side.

"Press on the handle." I handed the hose to him.

He looked at it, then a grin tugged his lips. I didn't like this one bit...Before I could do anything about it, Hidan directed it towards me and pressed the handle. Too late. I was soaking wet from head to toe.

"Hidan!" I exclaimed.

He bursted out laughing, clutching his sides and letting go of the hose. I hastily grabbed the thing and shot at my target. Now Hidan was soaking wet. Water dripped from his chin and hands. The cement was darkened at where he stood.

"That's it. This means war woman." he jumped at me to try and grab the hose.

✰*•˛❤˛•*✰

**_Hidan_**

After hours of me and Akane's water fight, we had finished our task of washing the car...along with us...and had now retreated back to the living room with towels draped over our heads. We sipped hot chocolate out of the mugs. Akane said that this was weird, considering how it was summer and not winter. When I first sipped the thing, I gulped it down in a second, already wanting more. Akane went in the kitchen to pour me some. She came back with about ten more mugs. I grinned, glad she knew me well enough that I'd just beg for more in less than 30 seconds and came well prepared. When I was on my fourth cup, I was gonna ask her something before the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Akane got up and opened the door.

It revealed a teenage boy that looked a year older than Akane. He had long brown hair that almost reached his neck and chestnut eyes. Something about him made me hate him already. He was just wearing a plain dull yellow T-shirt and regular blue jeans. Akane seemed to brighten when he came in. She grinned widely and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey babe." he smirked at her embrace, and planted a kiss on her cheek.

My world came crashing down. And so did my cup of steaming hot chocolate. And so did my jaw.

* * *

><p>That was unexpected wasn't it? Well, guess it's time to tell you what Akane was gonna say when she thought "I had a suspicious feeling. It was as if he was trying to set me up with this bastard. He <em>knows <em>that I'm- **(2)**" in the chapter "Carnival Fair". She was thinking "He _knows _that I'm in a relationship." but I cut it off for a reason, and I think you can see the reason. So for those of you who were questioning her , no she's straight. For now...okay okay I'm just kiddin'. Wonder what's gonna happen next to poor Hidan. Also, thanks to xelacy and Bloody-Neko-Princess for adding me to their Favorite Author's list!


	7. Boyfriend

Well, last chapter was unexpected, neh? Ah, the drama...at least I think it's drama. Sorry for those who want Hidan to sacrifice the boyfriend to Jashin-sama, ain't happenin' folks. It would go against the plot **(1)**. Though you'll beg Hidan to after a few chapters. That's all I'm saying for now. Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p><em>"Akane got up and opened the door.<em>

_It revealed a teenage boy that looked a year older than Akane. He had long brown hair that almost reached his neck and chestnut eyes. Something about him made me hate him already. He was just wearing a plain dull yellow T-shirt and regular blue jeans. Akane seemed to brighten when he came in. She grinned widely and wrapped her arms around his neck._

_"Hey babe." he smirked at her embrace, and planted a kiss on her cheek._

_My world came crashing down. And so did my cup of steaming hot chocolate. And so did my jaw."_

✰*•˛❤˛•*✰

**_Akane_**

My arms tightened around his neck and I snuggled into his chest. His warmth clasped my skin and I sunk deeper. He patted my head in the special way he knew I couldn't resist but love. His free arm snaked around my waist.

"Tomiichi, where've you been? You didn't call me at all for the past week." I asked, hiding my suspicion.

"Ah, sorry about that babe. I've been sick and my throat was killing me so I couldn't call you." he reasoned.

I bit my lip, "Okay...oh yeah, Tomiichi, this is Hidan."

I turned around to look at Hidan. His face was written with shock as his jaw dropped to the ground. He looked even paler than before. The hot chocolate he had been chugging down now spilt on the ground, the drink spreading out from the many pieces of glass that had once been the mug. I seperated myself from Tomiichi and ran towards Hidan.

"Hidan!" I stood in front of him.

He was still in the daze-like state. What had gotten into him? His bugged out eyes laid on Tomiichi. Maybe he was secretly gay? I shuddered and pushed that thought out of my head. He finally unfroze, though his expression was still the same. He struggled to lift his hand up to point at the man he was gawking at.

"Wh-who the fuck is th-that?" he stuttered.

"Hidan, this is Tomiichi, my boyfriend." I grinned.

"B-b-b-boyfriend?" he stuttered even more.

"Not b-b-b-boyfriend. Boyfriend. God Hidan, what the fuck's wrong with you?" I stared at him.

"Sh-shut up. I'm just...fuckin' cold from the water fight." he glared at me.

"Who's he? What's a boy doing here...? Shirtless too." Tomiichi turned to me, seriousness in his gaze.

**_Hidan_**

Shirtless? Can't a dude just be wet and shirtless and sitting on a couch with a towel and hot chocolate to dry off? I snapped out of my daze and narrowed my eyes while my lips formed into a scowl. Why would Akane be boyfriend/girlfriend with a prick like him? For some unknown reason, when Akane mentioned that this prick was her boyfriend, my stomach tied itself in knots while my fast beating heart was in my throat. There was something about this guy that set me off on edge. Something about him just made me want to rip him into tiny shreds. Something that made me consider feeling the thrill and pain of sacrificing him to Jashin once again.

He seemed to burn holes in Akane with his gaze. I looked back at Akane, hoping she'd just flip him off or stick out that pierced, sarcastic, sharp tongue of hers. Instead, I could only stare in disappointment at her expression. It looked like fear and horror plastered themselves onto her face. Her usual confident red eyes shrunk and trembled in fear while her mouth was open in shock.

"I-I...we weren't doing anything! I swear! We were both wet from washing my car and we decided to dry off. Besides, Hidan's not one to wear shirts much." she chuckled nervously.

I swear if she wasn't accused of cheating on him for me, she'd be cowering and hiding behind me. My frown deepened. What happened to that rebellious and brave Akane? My glare returned, aiming at its target.

"Really...? And how does one get wet from head to toe by 'just washing a car'?" his hatred becoming more apparent.

"W-we were just playing a-around with the water, shooting each other with t-the water from the hose." she trembled some more.

"Are you sure it wasn't something else? You seem awfully frightened." he pointed out.

I hugged Akane from behind and felt her trembling intensified a million times. I pulled her closer to try and calm her down. It worked a little, she almost stopped trembling but didn't stop completely. Tomiichi's eyes landed on mine and we had a glaring contest. I smirked while his mouth was pressed into a fine line.

"By something else, do you mean sleeping together?" I rested my chin on Akane's head, "Because we've already done that, for the past week actually."

Akane's body trembled yet again. It was even worse than the first time. Her red orbs shrunk to the size of an ant's eyeball and her mouth was slightly parted. Her so called boyfriend narrowed eyes grew for a second but narrowed even more while the fine line of his mouth turned into a scowl. His fists clenched tightly, making him look as if he wanted to strangle me. Which he probably did.

I continued on, "She's so fuckin' cute and cuddly you know." I rubbed my cheek against hers to provoke him.

When my cheek touched hers, I felt all her trembling stop. 'Bout time. Though the weird thing was that her cheek felt like it was burning. Jeez, was she sick from the water fight or something? Did she have a fever? I leaned on it even more, only to find it burning like the center of the volcano. Maybe we should get her to a doctor to get it checked. Before I could provoke him some more, he charged forward, fist back and ready to punch me. Ha, even mere Genin could've done better. He brought his fist forward but I stepped to the side, easily dodging it.

"Ah ah ah. You might hit your precious lil' girlfriend if you do that." I taunted.

His features were now consumed in rage while Akane's shaking appeared again. Messing with him was beyond fun. Hey, I've found a new entertaining activity when I'm bored. Ain't that awesome? I decided to toy with him longer. I gently nibbled on the tip of Akane's left ear, careful to avoid the earring. Now Tomiichi looked murderous. Before he could try to kill me, a huge grin appeared on his face. I opened my mouth to ask him what he was grinning at before a **Smack!** echoed through the house. My eyes grew as wide as Akane's had been before, my left hand holding my red cheek. I stared at Akane, her eyes were shadowed with her head tilted a bit down.

"Never touch me again." she seethed through her gritted teeth, clenched fists at her side.

"A-Aka-" I began.

"Don't ever say my name again. Get out." she pointed towards the door.

Confusion washed over me. What had I done? If anything, she should say that to Tomiichi! Yes yes I know, I provoked him. I taunted him. I hugged Akane from behind. I nibbled on her ear (gently). But HE! HE did much worse! HE...did nothing...Okay okay maybe he did nothing wrong compared to me...BUT! There was something wrong with this guy. Something...evil. I just can't figure it out, but I know for _sure_ there's something about him...So obviously, Akane shoulda slapped _him_ instead of _me_.

"Akane! You've got it all-" I started to explain.

She cut me off, "OUT!"

What was with _this_? Was she fuckin' kickin' me out? Was she favoring her boyfriend over me? Anger corrupted my current thoughts. Fine. If she wanted me out, then I'll get out. Of her life. If that's what she so desires. My eyes darkened and shadows consumed them.

"Fine." I coldly agreed.

And I walked towards the door, closing it softly. I didn't even have energy to slam it as hard as I fuckin' could. I walked out onto the streets. I looked up at the sky, grey clouds filled the skies. The rain was showering on me. I didn't care. I didn't care that it had soaked me. I didn't care that it was as cold as the North Pole. I didn't care that the cold stung my ice cold skin like little needles. I didn't care that I had no place to sleep now. I didn't care that Tomiichi had won our 'fight'. I only cared that Akane was no longer in my life. A water drop slid down my face. I was glad that there was rain tonight. This way, no one would see my tears.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) -<strong> This is a reference to SukiTakayoshi and my chat while I was writing this chapter. She wanted Hidan to sacrifice him to Jashin-sama. A girl can wish. _  
><em>

_Sigh_. Sorry that sucked real bad. I could've developed it better but...I'll leave that up to your imagination I guess. And it was suppose to be longer, but I wanted that as an ending. By the way peeps! There's a poll on my profile, it's about which genre I write better. It's kinda based off of my first fanfic "Of Puppets and Love" since that has more of the elements, but I was just wondering: What genre do I write better out of Angst, Humor, and Romance? So please vote 'cause I wanna publish new fanfics based on that poll.

Also, thanks to glitterthorn and Immortal-Puppet-Otaku for reviewing! Thanks to glitterthorn and silferdeath for adding this to their Story Alerts! Thanks to silferdeath and Immortal-Puppet-Otaku for adding this story to their favorites. Again, thanks for reading~


	8. Born This Way

That was a weird chapter. I'll admit, it was amusing to write, but I kinda felt sorry for Hidan at the end. But an author's gotta write what an author's gotta write. Now I just wanna take this time to thank the people who've been reading this story and supporting me in writing it. To be honest, I didn't think that anyone would actually like it at all. But you guys proved me wrong, so that's why I continue to even write. You guys are the best! ...I digress a lot don't I? But what I said was true. Now on with the chapter!

* * *

><p><em>"OUT!"<em>

_What was with this? Was she fuckin' kickin' me out? Was she favoring her boyfriend over me? Anger corrupted my current thoughts. Fine. If she wanted me out, then I'll get out. Of her life. If that's what she so desires. My eyes darkened and shadows consumed them._

_"Fine." I coldly agreed._

_And I walked towards the door, closing it softly. I didn't even have energy to slam it as hard as I fuckin' could. I walked out onto the streets. I looked up at the sky, grey clouds filled the skies. The rain was showering on me. I didn't care. I didn't care that it had soaked me. I didn't care that it was as cold as the North Pole. I didn't care that the cold stung my ice cold skin like little needles. I didn't care that I had no place to sleep now. I didn't care that Tomiichi had won our 'fight'. I only cared that Akane was no longer in my life. A water drop slid down my face. I was glad that there was rain tonight. This way, no one would see my tears."_

✰*•˛❤˛•*✰

**_Akane_**

I cried. I cried like there was no tomorrow. Waterfalls were what came out of my eyes. It was 5:53 a.m. currently. I was sitting on my lonely bed with only me. I had leaned up against the walls, hugging my legs for dear life while my head buried itself in them. I wasn't crying because of my boyfriend, no, I was crying for Hidan, the damn bastard. I was stupid, and was only thinking of myself when I had yelled at him **(1)**. For the whole night, all I could think about was him. My pathetic whimpers faded into nothing but the occasional hiccups. The sounds had subsided, but not the tears. I peaked up from my knees, so only my eyes could show. I looked at the bed, the bed that should have had Hidan sleeping on it. Hidan...Hidan...why had I been so idiotic? I could've smack myself from my stupidity.

I looked at the clock once more, 6:49. Had time really past by that fast? I sighed, I couldn't sleep tonight. No...how could I? The only time I had been able to fall asleep peacefully ever since my parents died was when Hidan was right next to me. Before I could let out more tears, I heard slight footsteps. I instinctively wiped my face clear of tears. I choked myself to stop the hiccups, and since my room was always this dark, I knew that no one could see my puffy red eyes. I knew that Uncle usually never came in, though I had a feeling this time would be different. And it was. The door creaked open, Uncle shuffled towards the bed. I knew he wasn't used to the darkness, so his eyes couldn't see my eyes in the darkness, even if they'd adjust. Though mine were different, I clearly saw him as if it was day. His face was laced with concern. The bed shifted under his weight and he stretched out his arm. I looked in his hand, a glass of milk.

"Thank you." I forced myself not to stutter and reached out for the glass, drinking its contents silently.

"Akane...Hidan...he...," he began, "I think you should get him back."

I averted my gaze, not like he'd see it in the dark though, "Can't you? He probably hates me."

"Akane," he looked straight at me, "You have to get him back on your own. It's your mess, you have to clean it up."

"Tch," I scoffed, muttering, "Cliché old geezer..."

He smiled warmly and closing his eyes, "Now now Akane...the word cliché is cliché."

I rolled my eyes but smiled nonetheless, "Fine."

His smile grew and he opened his hazel eyes, "That's my girl." and patted my head in that loving way I could never resist.

"Now now Uncle...don't go pedophile on me." I smirked.

"But how could I ever resist your charms?" he gasped in mock shock.

"Shut up." I lightly punched him on the shoulder.

"Itai **(2)**, Akane," he grasped his shoulders in 'pain',"Now why don't you try and go to sleep? You have school in a few hours."

"Same goes for you _jiji _**(3)**_._" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ah...fine," he took my now empty glass and stood up from the bed, winked, and said, "Good luck with Hidan."

I blushed at the mention of his name and the way his wink and his words sounded like he meant something different from what I had in mind. He left the room with a giggle before I could yell at him. Jeez, what was wrong with that man? I grabbed my tiger and buried my face in it from embarrassment. Soon the memories of how he hugged me from behind, how he rubbed his cheek against mine, how he nipped my ear filled my mind. I felt like I'd die of embarrassment. Was it like a volcano in here or was it just me? Suddenly I felt the need for the North Pole to cool me down. After awhile, I leaned on chin on the tiger's cute lil' head. I looked at the clock: 8:19 a.m. Shit. I gently placed the tiger on my bed and hopped off the bed, hurrying to get ready.

✰*•˛❤˛•*✰

**_Hidan_**

I had returned back to the hotel after my hours of sitting in the rain in an alley. It felt good, like the sky knew my pain, like it was crying along with me. It was just what I needed. What I didn't need was for it to end. The good part was that it ended when morning was dawning over the city. I decided to run back to the hotel to shower and ste- sorry, _borrow_ my neighbor's clothes. After that was done, I looked at the clock: 8:26 a.m. I heavily sighed, deciding that I should just go to school. Maybe I should apologize to Akane there. Wait...me? Apologize? _She_ should be the one to apologize. Fine, it's settled. I'm going to school just so Akane could apologize to _me_. Pleased with the thought, I left and walked towards the path to the said building.

✰*•˛❤˛•*✰

I sat at my desk, quite tired, yet not quite tired. If you get what I mean. I was by far earlier than usual, since the hotel turned out to be pretty close to the school. I lazily watched the students gossip and talk. Occasionally, there was a few obnoxious laughs here and there. I was extremely lucky that Suzume was _not_ in my class. For some odd reason today, almost all the students were in the room, still early. What confused me was why Akane wasn't here. You'd think she'd arrive early so she'd be able to 'get some sleep in'. As soon as I thought that though, the familiar black haired bitch plodded in the room. Speak of the devil.

"Speak of the devil." someone mirrored my thoughts.

She plopped onto her seat, looking as if she'd pass out any minute, "Please. The devil bows down to me." she rolled her eyes.

Apparently, neither rain, nor snow, nor sleet, nor hail shall keep her sarcasm from her personality. And judging from the bags from under her eyes, lack of sleep didn't either. Soon pretty much everyone hurled insults at her. When the teacher strolled in, he didn't make any move to stop it. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying it! Why I oughta...Lightbulb. Why...I _should_ oughta...

I stood up so abrupt that the chair I'd been sitting on fell to the floor and I slammed my palms down on my desk. Everyone looked up in surprise, even Akane looked a lil' shocked.

"Why?" I nearly shouted.

Everyone stared at me in shock and in confusion. And then I sat back down and smirked, pleased with my very encouraging and meaningful speech. It was so brilliant, that some people even had tears in their eyes. Many people were pleased with my awesome speech if I do say so myself. Who knew that just one word had so much power invested in it **(4)**? I need this speech to get on the news!

...No I'm just fuckin' with you. What kinda bullshit speech would _that_ be? Here's what really happened:

"Why?" I nearly shouted.

After that, they just stared at me like I grew ten heads. I ignored the stares, the gasps, the murmurs and gossips going around the room.

"Why do you treat Akane like you do? Why? She's done nothin' wrong with you, that I know of...but I'm pretty sure she didn't do anything to you bastards! You treat her like she's a plague. A demon you call her, a monster. Well, if you ever wanna call someone a monster, you should look at yourselves. Calling someone who you don't even know a monster. You know nothing about her! You don't know her strengths, her weaknesses, her flaws, her anything! So why the fuck do you have the right to criticize her when you don't even know her? Do you know her for her personality? Or anything at all except her appearance? Do you know her like me? Do you know that she really packs a punch? That she's quite entertaining when she wants to be? That she's madly in love with her stuffed tiger? That she's a crazy psycho bitch? No. You don't.

"So what if she has red eyes? Who cares? That's actually awesome y'know. It makes her one-of-a-kind. Unique, original, and Akane. That's only one part that makes her well...her. Like what your personality makes who you are, and your past and appearance too. If you hate her red eyes so much, tell her to wear colored contacts for fuck's sake. But it doesn't matter, even if she does. She'll still have red eyes underneath those contacts. You can always change your appearance, and you can always try to fool yourself into thinking you changed yourself, or act like a person who's completely opposite of yourself, but you will never be able to completely change. You'll still be the same ol' you underneath all those thick layers of lies you've created for yourself.

"And besides, why hate her for that? It's not like she can help it. No one's perfect. In fact, a human's imperfection makes them perfect. I wouldn't have Akane any other way. She was born this way, just like if you're gay, bisexual, Caucasian, African American, smart, dumb, whatever. You're still human. Hell, even if you're an animal or plant, you were just born that way. You can't help it. But one thing you _can_ help is being tolerent, and accepting those who are different. Why bother building walls when you can build bridges?"

Everyone gawked at me. I looked over at Akane. She was stunned to say the least. The silence in the classroom was making things a little bit uncomfortable for me, so I smiled at her. Her eyes softened and she smiled back.

"Thank you." she whispered.

After a few seconds of more awkward silence. Someone's clapping filled our ears. I looked over at the person, it was the blonde boy. The first boy who questioned why I was with Akane at the cafeteria. Soon others mimicked him and slowly, the whole classroom was clapping. I rubbed my neck awkwardly while still smiling a bit.

Akane smirked at me, "Who knew that Hidan could be smart?"

Instantly my expression changed into an irritated one, "Shut up, bitch!"

The whole class erupted into laughter.

**_Akane_**

To say I was...appalled...by his speech, it must be the most understatement of an understatement of the century. And for him to do that for me...even after I slapped him. I just couldn't believe it. At all. After I thanked him, I made a joke, my way of saying that we were friends again, in a language only the two of us would ever understand. After awhile, class started, but the teacher made no move to teach. Instead, he just stood there, watching. I had never been surrounded by so much people talking to me at once. They were all apologizing about their rude behavior and shit like that. 'Bout time actually. Some even wanted me to befriend them. It took the whole period just to sort things out. At the end, the teacher made an announcement.

"Attention class! I'm glad that we've opened our eyes now, thanks to Hidan," Hidan smiled smuggly and yelled a 'That's right bitches' but got ignored as soon as he continued, "But I just wanted to make an annoucement. In a few days, we will be going on a fieldtrip. Three days of camping. That is all."

* * *

><p><strong>(1) -<strong> Part of the reason why she thinks she was stupid was for yelling at him, but that's not all. There's more to it! And that will be revealed when the time comes. Be patient. I know, it's not one of my strong suits either.

**(2) -** Itai means "ow" in Japanese.

**(3) -** Jiji means "geezer" or "old man" in Japanese.

**(4) -** For deep thinkers like me, yes, that word actually _does_ have power. No sarcasm intended.

Yes this is was a very "deep" chapter, I guess you could say. I got in the mood when I was having a chat with Cattleman, since I was chatting and writing at the same time. Also I'd like to thank Cattleman for reviewing, adding this story to his Story Alerts and favorites, and sharing my perspective on things. As always, thanks for reading!


	9. Camping!

Yay for Akane and Hidan? At least they made up and are now happy campers! Aheh...excuse me for the pun. Anyway, I'm planning on making this story a 15-17 chapter one, unless I add a few fillers. But that'd just be boring/mushy, seeing as how there's been at least 2 or 3 fillers in the story. I don't know...it depends on what you guys want. So fillers or no fillers? Tell me when you review! While you're pondering on that, here's Chapter 9.

* * *

><p><em>"I had never been surrounded by so much people talking to me at once. They were all apologizing about their rude behavior and shit like that. 'Bout time actually. Some even wanted me to befriend them. It took the whole period just to sort things out. At the end, the teacher made an announcement.<em>

_"Attention class! I'm glad that we've opened our eyes now, thanks to Hidan," Hidan smiled smuggly and yelled a 'That's right bitches' but got ignored as soon as he continued, "But I just wanted to make an annoucement. In a few days, we will be going on a fieldtrip. Three days of camping. That is all."_

✰*•˛❤˛•*✰

_**Akane**_

When Hidan and I entered the cafeteria, all of the people swarmed towards us. To be honest, I don't really like attention much, so this was kind of...awkawrd and uncomfortable. They were either congratulating Hidan for finding his brain **(1)**, while half of them were his new fangirls that asked him to marry them (which he politely rejected them all with a "FUCK NO YOU CRAZY BITCHES!") or they were asking me to be partners for the upcoming field trip or apologizing to me profusedly. No matter how many times I countlessly said, "It's okay. Really. Now can you please go away?", they just kept coming back and apologizing yet again. I got sick of it and suddenly...Lightbulb!

"If you don't stand back and leave me and Hidan alone for this whole year without swarming us, I'll never forgive you and Hidan will never marry you." I stated at the top of my lungs.

Hidan glared at me, "Bitch I will nev- Oof! What the fu- OOF! FU- WAIHAWTEYU!"

I had elbowed Hidan in the ribs whenever he started to say something. By the time it was the third, I got sick of it and whipped out duck tape and plastered it onto his mouth that muffled out a "I hate you!" and around both his wrists. Now, where did I get the duct tape you ask? Let's just say...I got my ways and leave it at that. To my pleasure, the students all complied and made a path for us to walk through. I dragged Hidan towards where I normally sat. Before I could sit down on though, I heard an unknown voice calling my name.

"Akane! Over here!" came the cheerful voice again.

I looked over to where it was coming from only to see a girl with light brown shoulder length hair waving at me. I wondered what she want. Walking over, I got a better look of her along with two others who were sitting by her side. She was wearing a light pink T-Shirt with regular blue jeans and had a few clips in her hair that held back her bangs. The other two were what I assumed to be twins. They both shared light black hair that stopped at the middle of their back with forest green eyes that studied me and Hidan. Both of them were wearing hoodies, one black while the other was white, with black sweatpants.

"You called me over for...?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Just sitting here and eating lunch with us." the girl chirped.

Even Hidan raised an eyebrow at this. However before I could ask, one of the twins explained.

"She's a cheerful social butterfly."

"Ah..." I looked at her.

I dragged Hidan towards the benches and began to remove the tape around his wrists. When it came off, his hands shot towards the tape on his mouth and instantly a stream of curse words filled the air. The twins silently snickered while I laid back, seeing as how the bench we were sitting on was attached to the wall.

"Hidan! That's not nice." whimpered the girl.

"And you are...?" I asked.

"Aika! And these two over here are Mami and Nami." she gestured towards the twins who nodded in response.

"Let's get straight to the point. Aika here wants you to be her partner for the camping trip." Nami stated.

"Well that sure saved us a shit loada time." Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Do you know how to shut up?" I growled.

"Yep." he grinned.

"Then why don't you try it some time?"

"Don't feel like it."

I waved a roll of duct tape in the air. His eyes widened a fraction and his mouth twitched into a frown. I smirked while the girls soon began talking about the camping trip and whatnot.

✰*•˛❤˛•*✰

You'd think that camping was fun, seeing as how much of a big deal people made about the trip this whole week. Well, I'll admit, it would've been fun, if we hadn't gotten _lost_...Yes. You heard me, _lost_.

"Gahh...why does it have to be so Jashin damn hot?" Hidan threw his arms in the air in exasperation.

"Gahh...why did we have to follow the fucking idiot of all people?" I threw my arms in the air, mocking him.

He glared at me while I glared back. Obviously, this was all Hidan's fault. Apparently, he saw this salamander and wanted to catch it and bring it home as a pet. So the four of us didn't have a choice but to follow the bastard. Which led us to our current situation: _Lost._

"C'mon guys, fighting will get us nowhere." Mami reasoned.

"Yeah. Hey guys! Maybe we should set up camp. It's gonna get dark soon." Aika reasoned.

Sure enough, we all looked up at the sky, only to see red and orange mixing into a trail that led to the setting sun.

"Two of us should go and search for some branches to start a fire with while the other three set up camp." Nami said.

Hidan volunteered, "I'll go since you pussies are probably scared of the dark."

I sneered, "If anyone, you're the pussy."

"Oh yeah?" Hidan shouted.

"Yeah." I examined my nails.

"Why don't you both go? It'll be a great bonding experience!" Aika nervously laughed.

Nami silently whispered, "And a great experience to be away from the two loudest people." to Mami, though I heard her perfectly.

I scoffed, "If you wanted us both gone so badly, all you had to do was ask." and started walking.

"Nami! That wasn't nice!" Aika scolded as Hidan followed me.

Soon we reached a location that was quite far away from the camp where there were plenty of branches around, all scattered on the ground. I figured this could be used as firewood so I started gathering some. Hidan mimicked me and we both gathered them in silence. When we both had more than an armful amount of firewood, we started to head back. For the first few minutes, we just walked in awkward silence. I was starting to think that Hidan might've been sick or something until his whining penetrated my thoughts.

"I'm bored."

"Okay." I rolled my eyes.

"What's there to do?" he asked.

"Keep walking and shut up?" I suggested.

He sighed and was about to complain yet again so I said the only thing that was on the top of my head to get him to shut up for awhile.

"We could always play 'I Spy'."

"What? No way. That game's too childish. Besides, why would I, the great Hidan, play a stupid child's game?" he smiled smugly.

"Fine. Don't play and be bored all the way 'till we get back to camp then." I stated.

He groaned, "Fine."

I smirked, "Me first!"

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Just hurry up."

I thought for a second and had the perfect one, "I spy with my little eyes...something gigantic and humongous."

"The sky." he answered.

"Wrong." my smirk grew.

"That tree, the clouds, the Earth, the ground." he kept listing as I continuously shook my head, "Your b-" he smirked hugely before I whacked him on the head.

"OW! Jashin damn woman...that hurt!" he yelled.

"It's suppose to," I shrugged my shoulders, "Give up?"

He growled, "You didn't even lemme finish. But yeah whatever."

My trademark smirk appeared on my lips once again, "Your ego."

He was about to throw yet another fit (that included the regular cuss words) but was stopped with Aika appearing in front of us.

"Yay! You guys are back! Without killing each other too." she grinned.

Hidan and I glared at each other just after she finished her sentence, "I could change that." as lightning flashed between our eyes.

"If you guys want dinner, you'd better bring that firewood over here." came Nami's voice.

We looked over at her and saw that there was a string of fish in her hands. Hidan immediately dropped all his firewood in this circle that was made from rocks on the ground.

"Food!" he drooled in front of the fish.

"Down boy, you'll get some after we cook it." Nami petted Hidan's head and headed towards where the firewood was.

Hidan put his hands in front of him, looking like a dog and muttered, "Woof." as he followed her, or should I say the fish.

I stepped up towards them, dumping the firewood next to the circle just in case if we needed it. Mami came out from the tent and tried to start a fire for about a good five minutes until she screamed in annoyance. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"The stupid fire won't start!" she yelled.

Nami tried to calm her sister down, them both sitting on the log with their backs towards us. I looked at Hidan and we both smirked. In an instant, the bright fire blazed. Nami and Mami looked over, startled by the sudden burst.

"How'd you do that?" Mami stared.

My smirk grew as I held up my lighter, "Always comes in handy."

They both anime-fell. Aika was not amused in the slightest.

"Akane! That's dangerous!" she scolded.

I shrugged, "Smokers carry it around all the time."

"That's even more dangerous and stupid!"

"Oh Aika...the world isn't as innocent as you ya know. Like s- WUDUFU!" Hidan's hand covered my mouth, muffling my "What the fuck!"

Nami had her hand on Hidan's shoulder, nervously chuckling, "Excuse us Aika..." who looked utterly confused.

They both dragged me to one of the tents that Mami had put up. When we got to the middle, Hidan plopped me down on the ground, hard. Hidan still had his hand over my mouth. I shouted, "Lemme go or I'll bite your fingers off." but that came out as incoherent muffles. Hidan leaned down closer to my face (even though he was behind me).

"What was that?" he smirked.

I repeated it again, and again it sounded like muffles that made absolutely no sense. He still taunted me, so I decided to bite him. After all, I did warn him. Oh wait, he couldn't hear me since he had his hand over my mouth, could he? _My bad, _I thought, mentally smirking. He screamed as he unlatched his hand away from my mouth, blood swirling in the air. He looked at his bleeding fingers and looked back at me.

"Bitch! Look what you did!" he shook his fingers in front of me.

I rolled my eyes and then took his hand, bringing it to my mouth. When my lips felt his surprisingly warm skin, I sucked on the 'injury'. The blood came rushing in my mouth for a few moments until it all stopped flowing. When there was no more, I cleaned his skin free of the blood in just one lick. I let go of his hand and looked at his face. His gaze was soft and he stopped bitching. But he looked as if he was in a daze. I looked over at Nami, she had the same expression. This was starting to creep me out.

"Uh...guys? You there?" I waved my hands in their faces.

"Huh, what?" Nami was the first to snap out of it.

"Jeez, what's with you guys?" I stared at her.

"You l-" before she could continue, Aika called.

"Dinner's ready!"

"Tell ya later." she whispered in my ear as she grabbed Hidan's wrist to drag him outside.

I followed them to the outside of the tent. Fried fish entered our view, our noses, and soon, our stomachs. We were all full, especially Hidan since he ate 10...Afterwards, he retreated back to his tent. When we were sure that he was asleep, the four of us went back to ours too. None of us wanted to sleep, so we just stayed up doing other things. Go Fish got boring pretty fast. They all got annoyed at being broke thanks to me and Poker so we moved onto just Truth or Dare.

"Truth or Dare, Nami?" Mami asked.

"Dare me baby." she grinned.

"Okay...I dare you to...Ask your worst enemy out, if they say "yes" go out for a minimum of one week. If they say "no" then kiss him/her on the lips, a minumum of 5 seconds." Mami smirked.

"I hate you," Nami glared, "Great...after this, everyone will think I'm a lesbian."

"Sorry sis, I'll explain afterwards." Mami laughed.

"You better...anyway, Akane. Truth or Dare?"

I knew better than to say Dare with her, so I said, "Truth."

"Is it true that you like Hidan?" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Anger made heat rise to my face, "No! Why would you ever think that?"

The three of them seem to smirk (or in Aika's case, grin) at this. The aura around them was very...disturbing...and uncomfortable...so I backed up and gulped.

"Well you did suck the blood from his fingers. And you're always together." Nami listed out two reasons.

"What? What does that have to do with anything?" I backed up some more.

"Does Hidan like you?" Aika smiled.

"N-no! Why would he?" they were now practically hovering over me.

"Well for one thing, you and him always bicker like a married couple."

"Wait what? Married couple?" I exclaimed.

Of course, they ignored me, "He always follows you around, he always defends you from the people who used to hate you. And he always looks at you _that way_."

"_That way_? What?" I was hopelessly confused.

Aika sighed dreamily, "You know..._that way_, the way that a person looks at one he loves."

I stared at them like they just grew ten thousand Hidan heads, "You guys lost me at 'Do you like Hidan'."

Mami and Nami slapped their foreheads with their palms, "This girl needs so much work." they said in unison.

Aika sadly nodded while I was still as confused as before, if not even more confused.

"You guys are weird." I stated.

"And you're stupid." Mami and Nami chorused yet again.

I shrugged my shoulders, "What was your first clue?"

Aika explained this slowly, I repeat, sloooowlyyyy, "Hidan likes you. You like him. You both like each other. Make sense?"

"Nope." I answered.

They anime-fell. Mami was the first to get up.

"What don't you get about it?" she was fighting the urge to smack me.

"Because 1, he doesn't like me. Dos, I don't like him. And C, I have a boyfriend." I said while holding up fingers that corresponded to each reason.

Just when Nami and Aika got up, the three of them anime-fell once again. It took awhile for them to get back up again. But when they did, they were quite angry if I must say.

"WHAT?" they screamed while I held my hands to my ears.

"Shh, you might wake Hidan with your screaming." I quietly muttered.

"So you're still worried about Hidan when you have a boyfriend?" Nami rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Can't I care about my friend?" my eyebrow arched.

"Well, the way we, along with everyone else, see it, you both like each other." Aika grinned.

I heavily sighed, "Would you guys give that up already? I don't like him and neither does he."

They shrugged and chorused, "Denial."

I growled and went around them, plopping down on my sleeping bag and pressing the pillow over my head and ears. They got the message that I wanted to drop the subject (finally) and they too headed back to their sleeping bags. Pretty soon enough, they all fell asleep. The only one who hadn't was me. I was up almost the whole night. It felt...weird, and lonely, to fall asleep without Hidan by my side. I had gotten too used to him sleeping next to me. So the only thing I could do the whole night was think. And think. And think so more...I had been wondering what they said was true or not. Did Hidan actually like me? No...it couldn't be true. Could it? If it was...why do I feel at peace when I think of it as true? Why do I feel...ureshii **(2)**? I closed my eyes now, finally feeling...peaceful, and with the thought of Hidan liking me, I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) - <strong>Inside joke between me and SukiTakayoshi, apparently the both of us didn't seem to think that Hidan had a brain. So! She performed brain surgery on him and it turns out that he did have one. -mumbles- The size of a super small ass phone. But! A brain nonetheless.

**(2) - **"Ureshii" means happy in Japanese. I thought that the Japanese word would be better fitting. There's just this...majestic ring to it, don'tcha think?

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. But this chapter was my longest for this story and I was braindead. Cannot blame the writer. Blame the writer's block. Also I'd like to thank Cattleman for adding me to his Favorite Author's list (like I said, I shall treasure the spot with pride and honor and dignity! -salutes-). I'd like to thank Ember Nyx for adding this story to her Story Alerts and adding me as one of her Favorite Authors! Oh yes, I just wanted to ask you guys to vote in the poll I created on my Profile. Please vote! If you do, I'll write a 50+ chapter story. Bye for now.


	10. Hidan's Precious Property

Hiya guys! I'm pretty sure that after reading the chapter's name, you have some ideas of what that property might be...well, you'll just have to wait and see. I wanna thank Cattleman for inspiring me with this idea and also giving me another one. Have fun reading like always.

* * *

><p><em>"Did Hidan actually like me? No...it couldn't be true. Could it? If it was...why do I feel at peace when I think of it as true? Why do I feel...ureshii? I closed my eyes now, finally feeling...peaceful, and with the thought of Hidan liking me, I fell into a deep sleep." <em>

✰*•˛❤˛•*✰

_**Hidan **_

"Oi, wake up." I heard a familiar voice call.

Dim sunlight had bathed in the tent. I was still sleepy, so I didn't open my eyes to the voice that called. Instead, I just rolled over to avoid the bright light and pulled my covers over myself. Hmm...why's the cover struggling? Wait...what? I opened my still half-asleep eyes. Oh. Shit. Akane had her legs entwined between mine while her torso was on top of my chest. And her face...was one millimeter away from mine. Before we could pull each other away from ourselves and cuss each other out...we both heard a **Click!** and looked at the opening of the tent. There stood Nami, with a camera, aimed toward us.

"Catch that bitch!" I pushed Akane off of me (who landed with a thud) and pointed towards Nami.

When my words finally registered in her brain, she ran. She ran like all Hell was after her. I sprang up and so did Akane. The two of us chased her through the "camp". Mami stared at the three of us running around in circles in amusement while Aika ignored us and continued to make breakfast. Soon Nami came up with a new tactic and ran towards the deeper part of the woods. Of course, in blind rage, we chased her. After a long while though, Nami succeeded in coming up with a plan to lose us. Now, just like the first day, we were lost once again. Akane glared at me.

"What?" I glared back.

"This is your fault..." she growled.

"My fault? Oh gee," I threw my hands in the air, "Everything just has to be my fault doesn't it?"

"Of course it's your fault. You're the one that just had to chase Nami and get us lost in this damn forest." she sighed.

I rolled my eyes at her, then began walking and trying to find my way back. When I looked around our surroundings though, I realized that I've seen them before. Were we walking in _circles_? Before I could yell out in rage, something maroon caught my eye. I ran up towards the tree, Akane following behind me.

"H-Hidan...is that...?" Akane stared.

I touched the bark, "Jashin's...symbol...in my blood..."

"Yo-your blood? You've been here before?" she asked.

I traced the symbol with my finger, "Yeah...this...this is..."

Akane waited for the rest of the sentence, but instead of uttering them, I ran. I ran towards another tree. There it was again. Memories of me cutting my fingers with my scythe and painting these symbols with my blood years ago flushed into my head. I ran towards another, and another, and pretty soon, it led us to this...cave. Akane ran up behind me, calling my name. I ignored her and walked into the cave. Now I was certain, this was the place I hid and stashed my scythe away. Memories filled my head. When I tried to force people to become shinobis, they called me crazy and ran. I had no use for my scythe anymore, seeing as how I didn't want to follow Jashin after that. So I stashed it away. Here. In this cave.

The cave was dark, darker than I remember. There was barely any light or anything for that matter. The only sound was Akane and I walking on the hard ground with a few pebbles. After what felt like half an hour of walking, we finally reached a place in the cave where there was a hole at the top, making sunlight bathe down. At the corner of the "room" was...a three bladed, red, sharp scythe. I grinned and ran towards it.

"My baby!" I hugged it, "I've missed you!"

Akane walked towards me, "That's your scythe?"

"Yeah. Why?" I eyed her.

She shrugged, when she opened her mouth, a loud roar echoed throughout the cave.

"That, was not me." her eyes widened.

The roar repeated itself. We both turned around in a full 360, looking for where the roar could've came from. Pretty soon, the thing came out. At first, it was dark, just laying in the shadows. Then when it stepped out into the sunlight, it showed the thing with small black eyes and...razor sharp teeth. It stood up and raised its two paws, showing it had sharp claws also. The brown fur of the bear looked even darker in the cave. I looked back at Akane only to see she had widened eyes.

"Run!" she whispered.

"No way!" I yelled.

"What? Are you insane?" she gaped.

"Either way, that thing could never kill me." I smirked.

"Okay, one, I'm not immortal like you. Two, that thing could rip you to shreds. Three, I'm no Kakuzu, so have fun goin' back as a talking HEAD!" she shouted the last part.

I pointed my scythe at the thing, "Tch, I could take that bitch on."

The thing roared again, as if it knew I had just insulted it. It got down on its all fours and charged at us. I smirked, bringing my scythe behind me. When it was just a few feet away from me, I swung at it. Big mistake. Now, here's a mini science lesson kids. Whenever you don't use metal for a long time, and leave it in a misty place, it rusts. Now rust is the color red, which is why Mars, the Red Planet, is red, and also the reason why Akane and I had failed to notice that my scythe had rusted until the few to the last seconds when it fell apart onto the ground. Akane let out a small 'Eep!' and my eyes widened to the size of the moon. The bear raised its paws up, ready to rip me into shreds. I ducked at the last second, leaving the bear to collide with the wall of the cave.

"Let's get out of here!" Akane yelled.

I nodded and ran to gather my scythe. Or what was left of it. When I managed to get every single part of it, Akane and I ran like the wind. The bear had tried to follow us.

"Oh yeah, everything's _totally_ not your fault." Akane glared icily at me.

"Psh, at least I make life fun." I countered.

"More like living Hell." she rolled her eyes.

Instead of arguing with her, my eyes scanned the area, looking for a place to hide. Luckily it found a spot fast.

"In here!" I called to Akane.

When we made sure the bear wasn't following us, we jumped into the trunk of a tree. The tree was quite big while one side of it was missing the bark and slight part of the trunk, making it like a room. The space was small, but enough to fit me and Akane in it if we hugged our legs. Since the scythe had broken into parts that could've been able to split apart, it would've been easy to attach it back together, but seeing as how we were in such a small space, I think I'd have to leave that task till another time. Stuffing the parts back in my shirt, Akane sighed.

I looked at her, "What?"

Her glare became more deadly, "This just can't get any worse, can it?"

I winced, "You shouldn't-"

Thunder roared and instantly rain poured down, "Have said that..." I finished.

She cried out in frustration, "It was a rhetorical question life, not a challenge!"

Now it was my turn to sigh, "Whatever. I'ma just try and get some sleep."

"But-"

She stopped when I closed my eyes, clearly not wanting to talk. It was a few minutes of silence and no one moving but after awhile, I heard the ruffles of clothes and soon felt heat on my skin. I opened my eyes, seeing Akane sitting next to me and using my shoulder as a pillow. I didn't push her off though, in fear that she'll never let me get any sleep after that. So I closed my eyes and let the musical thunder lull me to sleep.

✰*•˛❤˛•*✰

**Thud!**

I woke up with a jolt, having the feeling of just falling out of bed. I opened my eyes, only to see the greenish grey bark of the tree we've been sleeping in. Yesterday's events flooded my brain as I remembered what we were doing and where we were and why. I looked over at what was on top of me, only to see Akane squeezing the death outta me.

"Tiger..." she mumbled, eyes still closed.

Ah...now it all made sense. She mumbled something I couldn't hear and buried her face in my chest. My face felt uncomfortably hot and I didn't know what to do. So I just rubbed her head like a dog.

**_Akane_**

Hmm...? What...who was that...? My eyes were closed shut and I felt my arms being wrapped around something. But I was also feeling...someone...petting my head...like the way I love...like the way my parents used to...

"To-Tomiichi...?" I drowsily called out.

To my surprise, there was no answer. And the petting had stopped. And the hand that was rubbing my head had tensed up. I instantly froze.

"Do-don't...please...please don't hurt me...I-I did nothing wrong...please...f-forgive me, don't hurt me." I whimpered.

Now the hand went cold. Oh no. I had angered him didn't I? W-what did I do wrong now? Maybe...if I beg enough, I'll just get one slap tonight.

"Please don't hurt me...wh-what did I do wrong?"

To my pleasure, the petting resumed. I instantly calmed down. Then I felt something warm around my torso. Was...was Tomiichi...was he hugging me? Pleased with the comfort, I drifted back to sleep.

**_Hidan_**

I had started petting Akane's head again. The good thing was that she stopped shaking and fell asleep. Don't hurt her? What did she mean by that? Who would wanna hurt her? Who would hurt her? Why was she so scared? The only other time she acted like this was the night Tomiichi had stopped by her house. Thoughts had popped into my head. I shook them off, no way. It could never be possible. Could it...? I tried to pry Akane off of me so I could sit up. She didn't wake up. Damn this girl was a heavy sleeper. When her face was finally off of me, I could see it more clearly. Her cheeks were red, so were her eyes. Wait...I touched her cheeks. She stirred, but only for a moment. I rubbed my fingers together to get rid of the substance on it. Tears? Why was she crying? This girl was so difficult...

I looked outside of the trunk, by now it was daytime. Wait...just how long had we been asleep? Stepping out of the trunk, I propped Akane on my back, so I could carry her as I walked. When I was walking, I saw a familiar face.

"Oh shit." I backed up.

It growled in response, the drool dripping into a pool below its mouth. It charged forward, wanting revenge for us interrupting its sleep. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, which was very fast seeing as how I was once a shinobi, while yelling in aggravation. In just a few minutes, I saw the "camp" that the five of us made. The three of them were all outside while the backpacks were already packed. Perfect. I slowed down my pace, but still running pretty fast in human standards.

"RUN!" my call echoed.

All three of them looked up in surprise. Aika opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off.

"Don't ask, just run your God damn legs off!"

Aika was about to say something again before Mami said, "Just listen to him. I have a bad feeling if we don't!"

They strapped on their backpacks and started to run after me. They didn't bother asking any questions to my relief. In just two minutes the school bus came into view.

"We were this fucking close the whole damn time?" I screamed in rage.

The students that were on the bus looked at us in surprise. The only one that was outside was our teacher. He opened his mouth but like Aika, I cut him off.

"Don't ask, get in the damn bus NOW!"

He shut his mouth and got on along with us. I looked back at the woods, the damn bear was actually behind us the whole time! I dropped Akane on the cold hard floor and ran to the driver's seat.

"Hey wha-"

"This is for your own good! Get off before I drag you off!" I yelled at him.

He complied and I hopped onto the seat. Stepping on the pedal at full force, to say that the people on the bus were just sitting there calmly and enjoying the sights and driving would be a complete lie. Piercing screams filled the air and almost made me let go of the steering wheel just to cover my bleeding ears.

"God damn bitches. Shut the fuck up!" I screamed.

Of course no one listened. Akane ran up to me and stood by my side, holding onto the seat for dear life.

"What the fuck is going on?" she screamed.

"Ah, finally awake Sleeping Beauty?" I yelled back, since apparently if you don't yell, you wouldn't be able to hear a thing in this catastrophe.

"Fuck that! Why the fuck are you driving and what's going on?" she looked paler than usual.

"Remember the Jashin damned bear from yesterday? It's still after us and trying to kill us!" I answered.

"What? That's crazy!"

"That's a damn fact!"

We entered the highway already and I was swerving and turning so fast and sudden that everyone on the bus rolled over from one side to the other and back. This continued for a couple of minutes before arriving in front of the school, I slammed down on the brakes. As expected, my skills were as perfect as always and we stopped just in front, parking right in front and stopping to a halt. A huge smirk appeared on my face and I looked back at everyone. Some people's faces were blue while others were green, some as white as chalk.

"That, was AWESOME!" screamed a random guy.

"LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!" hollered others.

The teacher smacked his face with his palm while I cheered on with them.

* * *

><p>Wow...Akane and Hidan fell asleep in that tree for a whole day...even I couldn't accomplish that. Well that was a crazy chapter. I would've described the ride in full detail but...I don't think I wanna make you guys sick and hurl at the screen. Anyways, thanks to glitterthorn for adding this story to her favorites! Thanks to Immortal-Puppet-Otaku for adding this to her Story Alerts! Hope this chapter was fun to read~<p> 


	11. Make Up?

I wish I was there when Hidan drove. Free amusement park ride! But yeah I'd probably throw up all over him. Oh well, Akane'd love that probably. Here's Chapter 11.

* * *

><p><em>"We entered the highway already and I was swerving and turning so fast and sudden that everyone on the bus rolled over from one side to the other and back. This continued for a couple of minutes before arriving in front of the school, I slammed down on the brakes. As expected, my skills were as perfect as always and we stopped just in front, parking right in front and stopping to a halt. A huge smirk appeared on my face and I looked back at everyone. Some people's faces were blue while others were green, some as white as chalk.<em>

_"That, was AWESOME!" screamed a random guy._

_"LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!" hollered others._

_The teacher smacked his face with his palm while I cheered on with them."_

✰*•˛❤˛•*✰

_**Akane**_

Okay okay, I'll admit, the ride was awesome. But the driver, he was an _idiot_. So for that reason and that reason alone...I smacked him upside the head while he was screaming with the other idiots wanting another ride and doing it again.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?" Hidan clutched his head.

"You being a damn idiot! You could've killed us all!" I yelled.

"But I didn't, did I? Oh look, I've killed us all! That's why we're all standing here in front of the school alive!" he stepped forward, closer to me.

I stepped closer to him so that our faces almost met, both glaring at one another. The glares were so intense that lightning flashed between us as we both scowled. With each passing second, the two of us inched closer while our scowls grew and eyes narrowed even more. Our faces were a fingernail apart, until...he stopped. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he lost his glare and scowl. One of my eyebrows arched, I silently wondered why he stopped. His back straightened a little so we weren't so close to each other.

Pointing to my neck, he asked, "What's that?"

Bewildered, my fingers touched the spot where he was pointing to. As I pressed on it, pain greeted me as the spot burned. That was the spot where...Before I could finish my thought, Hidan's eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"I uh...you and your stupid reckless driving slammed me towards one of the poles on the bus." I glared at him.

At this, his eyebrow rose higher, "Do you really bruise _that_ easily? That was only two minutes ago."

"Uh...of course I do." I tried to blush to show proof of my embarrassment.

My attempt seemed to be a failure, judging from Hidan's face expression. So I decided to think of all the embarrassing moments that happened to me. Instantly, memories of Hidan popped up and my face immediately felt hotter than a thousand suns. Apparently it seemed to have worked, seeing as how people started to gather around it.

Some said, "Whoa, I wonder what happened. Akane's face looks redder than the highlights on her hair."

This only made my face heat up more. Others seemed to have found this entertaining, making even more comments. I felt like digging a hole on the ground and hiding in it. An idea came to my head so I stepped closer to Hidan.

I whispered in his ear, "Can you come to the mall with me?"

He shrugged and walked, to where I assumed, to the mall. His long strides put quite the distance between us, so I had to slightly jog to catch up to him. When I finally did, the students formed a crowd in front of the school, looking at us. I tried my hardest to zone out so I couldn't feel the stares. Hidan stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"So why do you needa go to the damn mall for?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Make up."

"Make up?" he repeated.

"Make up." I confirmed the odd answer.

"Make up? You? You're the last person I'd expect to wear make up."

I smirked, "A girl's gotta keep up her appearance doesn't she?"

He eyed me strangely, "You? Make up? Still doesn't make sense."

**_Hidan_**

**** Akane? Wearing make up? The world must be ending. But...why would she ask me to come with her, right after I pointed out that huge bruise on her neck? Unless...Lightbulb. I went over to her, she seemed confused about this. Reaching my finger out, I stroked my finger across her cheek, removed my finger from her and brought it closer to mine to examine it more closely. Sure enough, there was pale light powder. I rubbed my fingers together to get rid of it and looked back at Akane. My eyes narrowed at the sight of her cheeks. When she realized I was staring at the black and blue spot on her cheek, she quickly covered it with her hands.

"Let's just...get to the mall, shall we?" she squeaked.

"Whatever." I began to walk, deep in thought.

✰*•˛❤˛•*✰

Akane was currently cooking dinner while Uncle and I were in his...office...room, building the time machine. I was hammering some nails into the white metal of sorts. Uncle was scribbling some things in his notebook.

"Ah Hidan, can you hold this piece while I hammer it?" he asked, pointing to the big piece of heavy metal.

"Sure." I gave him the hammer as I went over to grab the thing and putting it on top of the piece I was just hammering.

When I placed it on top, questions and thoughts that I've been meaning to share with him nagged me in my mind. When he placed the nail on the side of the metal and started pounding on it with the hammer, I decided to just tell him.

"Um...Uncle...er...how should I say this...you shouldn't...mess with time."

He looked at me, "Are you trying to say that I shouldn't change the past and just let Akane's parents die like they did?"

I averted eye contact, "Y-yeah...only 'cause it might screw things up you know! Not that I want them to die."

He chuckled, "Ah...I know Hidan. In fact, I was planning to stop all construction because of that. But when Akane brought you in...I figured that I could continue."

"So you're not gonna change the day of the fight?" I asked with relief.

"No. I'm not." he smiled.

"Well that's good...by the way...I've been meaning to ask...it's about Tomiichi."

All of a sudden, he stopped hammering. His whole body tensed up at the name and his eyes turned cold, cold with hatred. When he realized I was staring at his odd behavior, his eyes softened once more and he relaxed.

"What about him Hidan?" he asked in that 'sweet' tone of his.

"Does he...have anything to do with Akane's bruises?"

He tensed up again, "Bruises? What're you talking about?"

"Akimitsu, there's no need to lie. I know that something's up and wrong with that guy. He...he beats Akane...doesn't he?"

"...Yes." his voice sounded murderous.

Soon something unraveled itself, "Wait a minute...you knew all along...that's why...you tried to set me up with Akane all those times...didn't you?" my eyes widened in realization.

"I knew you were smarter than you looked." he smiled.

I growled, "Why the fuck does everyone say that?"

He laughed at my outburst. Before we could continue, Akane opened the door.

"Dinner's ready." she stated.

✰*•˛❤˛•*✰

**_Akane_**

"Uncle, I'm gonna spend the night at Tomiichi's place." I told him.

He stopped all movements and tensed up, even Hidan looked...sympathetic? Since when was he sympathetic? I must be imagining things. I looked back at Uncle, waiting for a response.

"Why?" was all he said.

"He...he saids he wants me for something..." I timidly answered him.

"Excuse me. I lost my appetite." he roughly got up from his chair.

I winced at the loud screech. He threw down his utensils and then retreated back into his room. A loud **BANG!** echoed throughout the house. I bit my lip in guilt and concern. I looked back at Hidan. His purplish eyes lost its usual gleam. And it looked like he was staring into my soul. Soon, he placed his utensils down on the plate, got up, pushed in his chair, dumped the untouched food into the garbage can, placed the plate and utensils into the sink, and with a soft **click**, he retreated back to my room. With a sigh, I got up to clean the dishes. The faster I cleaned the faster I could go to Tomiichi's place.

✰*•˛❤˛•*✰

"Where were you?" I asked Tomiichi, sitting on his couch.

"Nowhere. Nowhere you need to know." Tomiichi hiccuped.

Clearly he was drunk. I had been sitting on his couch for a whole three hours, just waiting for him to come home. Of course, he had gone to a bar to get drunk. I examined him, only to see him have a hickey on his throat.

"Where'd you get that?" I rushed towards him to get him before he fell to the ground.

He slapped me away, laughing as I fell to the ground. I struggled to stand up, only to be punched in the face. My back met the wall and I fell to the ground, landing with my knees and palms. I laid there, like a dog bowing down to its master. There was nothing I could do to stop him, I knew that well, and so did he. With that thought, I glared harshly at the floor. He came over, kicking my stomach so I rolled back on the ground. I laid on my back, panting slightly. He stepped over and sat on my stomach. I winced from his weight. His face moved closer towards mine.

"Where were _you_?" he hissed.

I could smell the alcohol, "Camping trip. I told you."

He grabbed my hair harshly. My shut my eyes tightly. My hands shot forward and clutched both his wrists tightly. In pain, he let go. Sadly this only made him drop my head, which banged to the floor. An all too familiar warm liquid touched my head from the impact.

"You were with Hidan again, weren't you?" he growled.

"It's a class trip, obviously he'd be there." I reasoned.

"I don't trust him!" Tomiichi roared.

My eyes enlarged, "Don't you dare hurt him!"

Instead of grasping for my hair again, he decided it was better to strangle me instead. Soon the oxygen that I desperately needed never entered my lungs. I tried to stop him again, but my vision blurred as my strength diminished.

"Worried about him? The only one you should care for is _me_! I'm your boyfriend, not him!" he yelled.

I managed to choke out, "Jealous...are...you...?"

With this, he pulled my head forward only to smash it down to the ground. This process repeated until my blurred vision turned to black. When I woke up, I saw darkness. At first, I thought I was back at my room, sleeping with Hidan like always. But the blue sheets entered my view when my vision stopped blurring. When I was about to ask where I was, my head throbbed in unimaginable pain while my hoarse throat stung like needles pricking them. I backed up towards the wall and pulled the covered over my burning legs, burying my face in them. No...I'm not gonna cry...I won't give him that satisfactory...I glared at his unconscious body. He laid in front of me, inhaling and exhaling air while his chest moved up and down from the action. He was deep asleep, yet I could still smell the alcohol from his breath. It was impossible to sleep. It felt so lonely without Hidan by my side. I sighed, staring at the wall in front of me. It tugged at my heart strings without him. All the pain in my body subsided, the pain inferior to my aching heart. What was he doing to me...?

* * *

><p>Yeah that sucked...so freakin' mushy...Yes now you know the reason why Akane was thinking "I wasn't crying because of my boyfriend, no, I was crying for Hidan, the damn bastard. I was stupid, and was only thinking of myself when I had yelled at him" in Chapter "Born This Way". Anyways, I'd like to thank TralucentAkira for adding this story to her Story Alerts! That's all for now.<p> 


	12. Challenge

Okay. Okay. I'm sad now. I'm fucking sad now. Why? Because I have neglected this story for three days and have started writing another story. Yes, I've broken my promise of never starting a story while writing another one. _Sigh_. Reason why? It takes longer to update. And the fans of "Sasori in Soul Society" have been bloodthirsty for a whole damn year, so that one's more...important, I guess you can say. So I apologize for that! Seriously. On with the story I guess...?

* * *

><p><em>"I backed up towards the wall and pulled the covered over my burning legs, burying my face in them. No...I'm not gonna cry...I won't give him that satisfactory...I glared at his unconscious body. He laid in front of me, inhaling and exhaling air while his chest moved up and down from the action. He was deep asleep, yet I could still smell the alcohol from his breath. It was impossible to sleep. It felt so lonely without Hidan by my side. I sighed, staring at the wall in front of me. It tugged at my heart strings without him. All the pain in my body subsided, the pain inferior to my aching heart. What was he doing to me...?"<em>

✰*•˛❤˛•*✰

**_Hidan_**

"Is...is she back yet?" Uncle choked out.

He looked horrible. Hell, if you looked 'horrible' up in a dictionary, his picture would be right next to the definition. His hazel eyes looked dark, dull, and reflective, like that of a wooden puppet. I pushed Sasori's eyes out of my mind. There were heavy bags under the eyes while his usual tidy brunette hair looked like a bird's nest. The steam that rose in the air was caused by his coffee mug he weakly held. His hands shook, making the coffee sway like enraged ocean tides. He was dressed in a white robe with dark pants and slippers and his mustache was uneven. I shifted my weight onto my other leg uncomfortably.

"No..." I answered.

His face fell, and his coffee mug almost did too, until an all too familiar sound of a door opening and closing echoed through the house. We both looked up towards the door to see Akane with her black bookbag locking the door. **Crash. **Well, that's the second cup that's been broken this week. The burning coffee spilled on the ground, reaching forward to grab anything it could latch onto. Sharp shards of the mug was scattered beneath Uncle's feet, he didn't seem to mind though. In fact, he just ignored it and ran up to Akane. Once again, the scene of Uncle shaking Akane like an earthquake played, reminding me of the day I first met him.

"Are you okay? Did he do anything to you? What happened?" Uncle shot questions as fast as bullets.

Akane's eyes comically swirled in dizziness. I kinda felt bad for her for a second so I decided to intervene.

"Uhh...Uncle...I think you're making her condition worse..."

Immediately Uncle stopped and Akane mouthed a 'Thank you'. He examined Akane further and shook her even more violently than before. I slapped my forehead.

"Oh my God Akane did I hurt you too bad? Are you injured? Do you need to go to the hospital? Hidan call 911, stat!" Uncle sounded like a hyper squirrel on ten cups of coffee.

Soon after half an hour, Uncle stopped. I was quite surprised that Akane was still conscious after that. Akane said that Tomiichi didn't do a thing to her. Her eyes drooped when she saw the look of disbelief on our faces. Uncle didn't say a thing about our disbelief, in fact, he just went with it. I didn't say a thing at all. I just sat there listening to the both of them.

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard. And they're like, "It's better than yours." Damn right it's better than yours." rang Akane's phone **(1)**.

Horror etched on my face as I gawked at her ringtone while her face flushed with embarrassment. When she looked at the caller ID, realization dawned on her face and it soon became replaced with anger.

Flipping her phone open, she yelled in it, "Dammit Nami! When the fuck did you ever get a hold of my phone?"

Hard laughter could be heard from the phone. When Nami and the other people who were laughing didn't make any move to stop, Akane yelled even more.

"Shut up! What the fuck do you bastards want? **(2)**" she growled.

"There's a concert in town and we wanted you to come with us, seeing as how we had an extra ticket!" the sound of Nami's voice came out muffled and was hard to hear from the phone.

Akane glanced over at me, "What about Hidan?"

"He can come along if he wants, to carry our shopping bags that is." Akane's face immediately darkened.

"Fuck no I ain't going shopping with you sick freaks."

"Aww come on Akane! We've got tickets to a concert!" Nami coaxed.

Akane seemed to be in deep thought for the first thirty seconds. I stared at her, thinking she did seem to be the type to be in love with music. Hell, I'm pretty sure if music was a person, she'd marry him faster than the the speed of sound and light. She even had all those shirts with band names. She heaved a deep sigh before replying.

"Fine."

Cheers were heard on the phone. I raised my eyebrow.

"Why the fuck do I have to go?"

"Because, you have to carry our shopping bags." Akane smirked evilly.

I pointed my finger at her, "Fuck no! I ain't your damn slave."

"You are now." Akane's smirk grew.

"I'll be your slave when Hell freezes over."

"C'mon Hidan! It'll be a great experience!" Uncle was already back to his old self.

The thought of him pairing Akane and I up nearly made me choke for some reason. It took me a few seconds to finally make my mouth able to spit out words, but before they could come out, Uncle had 'gently' pushed me and Akane out of the door. I growled, ready to bang on the door but Akane grabbed my wrist just when my fist barely made contact with the door.

"Come on!" Akane dragged me outside.

✰*•˛❤˛•*✰

"Oh my God! You look so cute!" squealed Aika.

I held my hand over my mouth, trying not to puke. It had been only four hours and already they've bought 87 shopping bags and still counting. Why Jashin? What did I ever do to deserve this? Wait...never mind don't answer that. But seriously, no one deserves pain this great! I beg for forgiveness Jashin. Please...anything...anything to get away from this reincarnation of Hell!

Akane imitated a gag noise and her puking, "I'm outta here. I'll wait for you in the shop next door."

Glad to know that I wasn't the only one here who despised shopping. Seeing as how this was my escape route, I followed her. When I went outside to meet her, I only saw her back facing me. Her face and was too busy plastered on the glass of the next door shop. I walked over towards her, stuffing my hands in my pocket.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I questioned.

She continued to ignore me, tapping on the window slightly. When I stepped closer towards her, I could see that she was intensely staring at this...orange tabby kitten. Its big brown eyes twinkled with innocence while it stood up, using the window to lean its paws on it. I looked back at Akane, her eyes were gentle and soft, glinting in adoration. Her lips were slightly apart, still wanting to pet the kitten. I slightly flushed at the dreamy, content yet peaceful look on her face. I shifted my weight onto my other leg uncomfortably while just staring at her and the kitten. They seemed to be playing a game, reading each other's thoughts and placing their hand/paw on the window like mirrored images.

"Akane!" Mami's voice reached over to where we were standing.

Akane immediately straightened up and looked over to where the voice was coming from. She removed her left hand away from the glass to turn to look at the three. I nearly died. They already switched to yet another outfit and it had only been 20 minutes. They were also carrying 35 more shopping bags. Obviously, they threw all the shopping bags at me and I had to catch them all too! Luckily, being the awesome shinobi that I am, I was able to catch all of them. Though it felt like a ton of bricks! Sheesh, what do these girls buy anyway?

"Ready for the concert Akane?" Nami grinned.

"Fuck yes!" Akane enthusiastically answered.

"Great! Let's go!" Mami dragged Nami and Aika to where the concert was being held.

I looked back at Akane. She looked back at the kitten with a sad gleam in her eyes. She really did love this kitty doesn't she...? She placed both hands on the glass again, kneeling down so she was eye-level with the kitten. Strangely, its eyes were of sadness. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Akane waved good bye and stood up, looking at me.

"Thanks for being our luggage guy, you can go back home." she waved at me before scurrying off with her friends.

I growled, trudging back home with the 'luggage'. Before I could move more than ten steps (which took about 10 minutes), something sent me crashing to the ground. I closed my eyes in pain, hand touching my cheek and mouth. Feeling something wet, my eyes shot open to find the dead meat. An evil smirk curled on Tomiichi's lips as he looked down on me. How I wanted to rip his intestines out and strangle him with it and then force it down his throat. I jumped up, pointing to him.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"You," he growled, "Let's settle this. 7:30 p.m. Not here though...at the abandoned warehouse at the edge of town."

"Why should I listen to what the shit you say?" I wiped the blood away from my mouth.

His 'grin' spread a bit wider, "You wouldn't want Akane to suddenly disappear from the face of the Earth do you?"

My eyes widened, "You bastard."

"So, what'dya say?" his eyes widened in malice.

"Fine," I spat and then smirked with a smirk of my own, "It'll be fun to be able to finally beat the outta you and wipe that arrogant smirk off your face." I said as we began splitting ways.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) - <strong>I could _not_ resist not doing that. Wish I coulda seen Akane's face.

**(2) - **Ah...my greeting to all the people who call me, ain't that just awsome?

So fucking sorry I haven't updated in a long while guys! I'm sorry! I've been busy with my other story "Sasori in Soul Society". Forgive me! I'll try to update faster on this story, seeing how it's coming to a close anyway. So yeah. I just noticed something...every time I chat with a reviewer, it always seems to end up having something to do with world domination. Always. Whether it be soda (don't ask), preschool mini-Hidans (again, don't ask), or Lord Jashin (feel free to ask!), they end up trying to take over the world...I'm seriously insane aren't I? Mwahahaha.

Ahh, oh yes, very special thanks to XvImaUnicornvX for being my biggest number 1 fan! Thanks to XvImaUnicornvX and Grocamol for adding me to your Author's Alerts! Thank you XvImaUnicornvX, IceBishop, and Grocamol for adding me to your Favorite Authors. Thank you XvImaUnicornvX, janice185, and RandomNinja239 for adding this story to your Story Alerts! Thank you janice185 and KathrineMello for adding this to your Favorite Stories! Please vote in my poll posted on my Profile page, "Sasori in Soul Society" and I just wanted to say thanks for reading once again!


	13. Feelings and Decisions

Just a heads up folks, after this, there will only be one last chapter left. Well, that's what I'm hoping. Might be two chapters after this, but I highly doubt it. Hm...I anticipated this story to be longer than 14-15 chapters, but oh well. Things don't always go as planned. Anyway, here's Chapter 13.

* * *

><p><em>"Let's settle this. 7:30 p.m. Not here though...at the abandoned warehouse at the edge of town."<em>

_"Why should I listen to what the shit you say?" I wiped the blood away from my mouth._

_His 'grin' spread a bit wider, "You wouldn't want Akane to suddenly disappear from the face of the Earth do you?"_

_My eyes widened, "You bastard."_

_"So, what'dya say?" his eyes widened in malice._

_"Fine," I spat and then smirked with a smirk of my own, "It'll be fun to be able to finally beat the outta you and wipe that arrogant smirk off your face." I said as we began splitting ways."_

✰*•˛❤˛•*✰

**_Hidan_**

A red silky bow pressed against my skin as I tied it around the kitten's neck. Its big brown eyes glittered with amusement and delight as it took in the sights of Uncle's office room. When I finished tying the bow around its neck, I stood up from my kneeling position just a few moments ago. I turned my head to the clock that hung on the white wall, 6:54 p.m. It had been three hours since I had left Akane and Tomiichi showed up, declaring the challenge.

"Hidan..." came Uncle's familiar voice. I turned to his direction, looking at him with dazed-like eyes. He returned it, "The time machine is almost done with its construction. But...I...have a request for you..."

"What is it?" I surprised myself by speaking so softly.

"Can you bring Akane with you? Back to your time?" his hard gaze met mine.

Our eye contact was lost when mine dropped to the floor.

"It'll-"

"Disrupt and change the flow of time, it might even change the past, present, and future. I know. But...it's just that, she seems most happiest with you. She'll be happier if she goes with you. And it'll be an escape from Tomiichi."

I looked back at him once more, "But...what about you?"

He smiled with such a peaceful face that even Heaven would look like Hell if they were ever compared together. Then he spoke in a soft tone.

"If she's happy, I'm happy. I owe her that much at least."

I patted the kitten's head, pondering about my answer. The kitten purred in delight, enjoying the way I petted it. Just like how I petted Akane. Soon, memories of Akane and I flooded into my mind. The times we fought childishly, the time where we soaked each other from head to toe with the car wash, the time I drove us from the woods back to our school. I didn't even feel embarrassed about always having her in my mind constantly at this moment. I just felt...sad, knowing the time machine was going to be done after my fight with Tomiichi. After a good few minutes of thinking, I felt certain about my answer and blurted it out. He dropped the hammer that he was holding. It landed with a **Pang!**

His widened eyes slowly subsided into happiness, with closed eyes and a smile once again, "You...you'll seriously do it? Well...that's an excellent choice then. I wish the best of luck to both of you!"

I smiled with a sad smile of my own, "Thank you."

Looking at the clock once more, I realized it was 7:09 p.m. I opened my mouth to tell Uncle that I had to leave, but he followed my gaze at the clock and intervened.

"Go. I wish you good luck."

✰*•˛❤˛•*✰

_**Akane**_

"This is so awesome!" Nami and Mami screamed at the same time. The guitar solo that had just played had ended, making it echo throughout the concert.

"I know, right?" I screamed back.

Before we could scream back at each other once again, the leader of the band spoke up.

"From now on we're gonna do a few covers of some songs. The first cover is 'Tell Me Why' by Taylor Swift!" the microphone left an echo as the band members got ready to perform.

The violinist started stringing her instrument furiously as the crowd cheered while the drummer played a few beats. After five seconds, the singer's voice spoke the melodic words.

"I took a chance, I took a shot  
>And you might think i'm bulletproof, but I'm not<br>You took a swing, I took it hard  
>And down here from the ground I see who you are<p>

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
>I'm feeling like I don't know you<br>You tell me that you love me then you cut me down  
>And I need you like a heartbeat<br>But you know you got a mean streak  
>Makes me run for cover when you're around<br>And here's to you and your temper  
>Yes, I remember what you said last night<br>And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
>Tell me why...<p>

You could write a book on how to ruin someone's perfect day  
>Well I get so confused and frustrated<br>Forget what I'm trying to say, oh

I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
>I got no one to believe in<br>You tell me that you want me, then push me around  
>And I need you like a heartbeat<br>But you know you got a mean streak  
>Makes me run for cover when you're around<br>Here's to you and your temper  
>Yes, I remember what you said last night<br>And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
>Tell me why...<p>

Why...do you have to make me feel small  
>So you can feel whole inside?<br>Why...do you have to put down my dreams  
>So you're the only thing on my mind?<p>

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
>I'm feeling like I don't know you<br>You tell me that you want me then cut me down  
>I'm sick and tired of your reasons<br>I've got no one to believe in  
>You ask me for my love then you push me around<br>Here's to you and your temper  
>Yes, I remember what you said last night<br>And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
>Tell me why<br>Why, tell me why

I take a step back, let you go  
>I told you I'm not bulletproof<br>Now you know..."

My red eyes had grew when the sing had played. Memories came rushing into my mind of the nights where Tomiichi had beat me. I clutched my aching heart. It seemed as if the song was written just for me. As unwanted memories filled my head, my heart ached more and I felt more faint by the second. Just then, intrusive images of Hidan popped in my mind and gradually, with each passing memory, my heart had ached in a different way. What was this feeling...? And why had it appeared when I saw Hidan's smiling face?

"Okay kids! Here's another song that you might know, 'About You Now' by Miranda Cosgrove!

"Maybe I'm wrong, you decide  
>Should've been strong, yeah, I lied<br>Nobody gets me like you

Couldn't keep hold of you then  
>How could I know what you meant?<br>There was nothing to compare to

There's a mountain between us  
>But there's one thing I'm sure of<br>That I know how I feel about you

Can we bring yesterday back around?  
>'Cause I know how I feel about you now<br>I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
>But I know how I feel about you now<p>

All that it takes, one more chance  
>Don't let our last kiss be our last<br>I'm outta my mind just to show you

I know everything changes  
>I don't care where it takes us<br>'Cause I know how I feel about you

Can we bring yesterday back around?  
>'Cause I know how I feel about you now<br>I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
>But I know how I feel about you now<p>

Not a day pass me by  
>Not a day pass me by<br>When I don't think about you

And there's no moving on  
>'Cause I know you're the one<br>And I can't be without you

Can we bring yesterday back around?  
>'Cause I know how I feel about you now<br>I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
>But I know how I feel about you now<p>

Can we bring yesterday back around?  
>'Cause I know how I feel about you now<br>I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
>But I know how I feel about you now<br>But I know how I feel about you know  
>Yeah, I know how I feel about you now"<p>

I silently gasped, could...could the song...could it actually mean what I think it meant? That I...liked Hidan? Impossible! But...what's that fluttery feeling I get in my stomach when I think that?

"You know, it's fucking pointless to be in denial." my conscience said in my head.

"Denial? Something has to exist for someone to be in denial. My 'liking' to Hidan does not exist. Therefore, I am not in denial." I retorted.

"...That right there is proof of your denial...you know what? You're right, okay? You don't like Hidan," I smirked in victory. "You love him." my smile drooped down to a frown.

"What? No I'm not!" I growled.

"'Course you do, hun. Just fucking admit you love him. I mean, why is it that he's always on your mind? And why is it that you always feel so special around him? And why is it that you always want to be with him, instead of anyone else? Being in denial is just a waste of energy and breath. Just admit it...there's no use in lying."

My eyes slowly increased in size, "Those things that I feel, they...mean that you're in love?"

My conscience silently smacked its face, "Yes."

"Huh, who knew, my conscience is smarter than I am."

It smirked, "Everyone is smarter than you."

I resisted the urge to strangle it! Wait..._it_ was _me_...gah...things get so confusing when you wanna hurt your conscience! Oh God...I'm going insane, I was just fighting with myself...

"And lost." chimed in my conscience.

"Shut up!"

Before I could continue the fight, the lead vocalist spoke up again.

"Here's another song for you guys! 'When You're Gone' by Avril Lavigne.

"I always needed time on my own  
>I never thought I'd need you there when I cried<br>And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
>And the bed where you lie<br>Is made up on your side

When you walk away  
>I count the steps that you take<br>Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>When you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<br>When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day<br>And make it okay  
>I miss you<p>

I've never felt this way before  
>Everything that I do<br>Reminds me of you  
>And the clothes you left<br>They lie on the floor  
>And they smell just like you<br>I love the things that you do

When you walk away  
>I count the steps that you take<br>Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>When you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<br>When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day<br>And make it ok  
>I miss you<p>

We were made for each other  
>Out here forever<br>I know we were  
>Yeah, yeah<p>

And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
>Everything I do I give my heart and soul<br>I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me  
>Yeah<p>

When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>When you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<br>When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear will always get me through the day<br>And make it ok  
>I miss you..."<p>

I felt my heart crack in two as the lyrics rang in my head...is...is this what I'd feel like...? When Hidan would be gone? My heart and stomach were in pain, in humongous pain, like someone had burned them from the insides and healed it just to stab it over and over again, then heal that part just to slowly rip its flesh apart. My knees wobbled from nervousness and I suddenly felt nauseous. Then a thought popped in my mind: The time machine was almost done! Without a word, I pushed through the crowds using my elbows. I heard the faint screams of my three friends screaming my name but I didn't dare look back. I only had one thing in mind, the same thing that had been on my mind ever since it arrived in my life: Hidan.

* * *

><p>Yeah...I woulda made it longer...but the lyrics were too long and took up a lot of space. So I decided to split it apart in two chapters. Looks like there'll be 15 chapters after all. Lucky bastards.<p>

Mini Rant/Note:

Oh my Lord Jashin...yesterday night was so fucking CREEPY! Gah...I was just sitting on my bed, reading this murder novel. The room was fucking pitch black (and so was outside) except for one light. So I just read about it and crap, it was kinda cool but needed more gore in my opinion. Wasn't really that descriptive. Except the suspense and all...Soon it got boring so I quit reading it. While I was reading it though, I got some ideas and jotted it down in my notebook next to my bed (I get ideas best at 3-5 a.m.). And then I just had this awsome gory murder scene in my head. So I just wrote about it, descriptively. Then when I ran outta ideas, I got another murder novel. This one was way better. I love the author's writing style and just _everything_ about it.

Not done reading yet, but from what I can tell, it's a Mystery/Suspense/Romance kinda thing. I'm only on page 109 so yeah. Hey! The font is fucking small and I read it from 4 to 7 a.m., don't blame me if I read slow. It's "Interred with Their Bones" by Jennifer Lee Carrell if you guys wanna check it out.

Anyway, I was just getting up to get a drink (after reading the murder part _and_ really suspenseful details on how this one person almost died) and when I left my room, I fucking saw ghosts and shadows. Fucking bastards be fucking with my head...they were seriously fucking creepy! And freaky...Weird part, I was writing about ghosts and shadows in my murder story thing. Might be my schizophrenia acting up again...highly likely. But the ghosts looked so shitty ass real. Moving on...So I just grabbed the drink and headed back upstairs. Then I returned back to the book. Though...when I got back...I heard fucking sounds...like maniacal laughter and footsteps. Let me tell you, my family was not, will not, and never will be awake at that time at night. So when I looked around my room, all I saw: fucking shadows. Creepy shadows. No it was not coming from the window seeing as how it's pitched black outside nowadays. And seeing as how that got beyond creepy/freaky for me, I busted out my music (which contained a lot of rock and metal, some about death too...). Sadly...the footsteps grew louder and louder and fucking louder each damn second. After five minutes, I got pissed and brushed it off. Still heard it though, but still brushed it off...and to my dismay, it sounded as if the ghosts were kinda singin' along with the music too.

So yes that is my creepy experience yesterday night. Wow that was long. Probably the longest author's note I'll ever write.


	14. Beat Down

You know...another thing I noticed in my stories is that I put songs near the end of them. _Sigh_, I just love music so damn much. Anyway, the chapter you've all been waiting for! Someone's gonna get beat up~ And I'm sure you all know who. If you don't..._Facepalm_, I'm not even gonna bother...onward to the beat down! May it be as gory as possible. Mwahahaha. ...Keep in mind that I'm writing this at 4:44 a.m. and it might not be so good, and I'm feeling more insane than ever.

* * *

><p><em>"I felt my heart crack in two as the lyrics rang in my head...is...is this what I'd feel like...? When Hidan would be gone? My heart and stomach were in pain, in humongous pain, like someone had burned them from the insides and healed it just to stab it over and over again, then heal that part just to slowly rip its flesh apart. My knees wobbled from nervousness and I suddenly felt nauseous. Then a thought popped in my mind: The time machine was almost done! Without a word, I pushed through the crowds using my elbows. I heard the faint screams of my three friends screaming my name but I didn't dare look back. I only had one thing in mind, the same thing that had been on my mind ever since it arrived in my life: Hidan."<em>

✰*•˛❤˛•*✰

**_Hidan_**

I glanced at the clock on one of the skyscrapers near the street I was running on: 7:13 p.m. Had I really lost my touch in my speed all these years? I shook my head, I was getting distracted so pushing random thoughts aside, I ran as fast as I could to the edge of town with only one thought in mind: maiming Tomiichi. I was so absorbed and pleased with the thought that I didn't notice I was at the destination until I almost crashed straight into the faded brick wall. Stepping away from it, I turned myself away from it, only to see that Tomiichi was nowhere to be seen. Maybe I was early. I leaned against the wall for support, apparently bored with waiting. Stuffing my hands, except for my thumbs, into my jean pockets, I wondered how Akane's doing...

An echoing footstep rudely interrupted my thoughts. I glared at the brown leather shoes, then moved my glare upwards to the person wearing them. Tomiichi smirked.

"So, didn't chicken out? I'm surprised."

I sneered. "Me? Chicken out on the chance of beatin' you shitless? Not a chance bitch."

He rolled his eyes. "Not like you could."

Now it was my turn to smirk. I stepped away from the wall, though my hands were still stuffed into my jean pockets.

Taking a step forward, I asked, "Wanna prove me wrong?"

"Gladly," he too stepped forward. "Let's make this a bit more interesting, shall we?" I raised my eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. "If I win, you have to get out of my life and Akane's as well."

"And same goes for you if I win."

"Fine," and with that, he charged at me, fists aimed at my face.

**_Akane_**

"Uncle!" I burst through the door.

His back straightened as I frantically searched for Hidan. "What happened?"

"Hidan! Where is he?" I asked, surprised when my voice sounded more panicked than I anticipated.

The corners of his mouth twitched to a smile. He returned back to hammering a nail on the time machine.

"He's...busy, with Tomiichi," his voice was steady, yet a hint of amusement tainted it.

My eyes widened with realization and surprise, "You don't mean..."

He turned his head towards me, glasses covering his eyes and pursing his lips in a comical way. "No Akane-chan! How could you ever think that?"

I exhaled a breath I didn't know I had been holding. "So where is he?"

"You don't know?" His glasses became clearer, revealing his slightly wider eyes. "Tomiichi challenged him to a duel of sorts. He left out the door just a few minutes ago. Headed to the abandoned warehouse at the edge of town."

My jaw dropped, eyes shadowed with...hate? shock? disbelief? and I ran out the door like a madman.

**_Hidan_**

I caught his wrist with ease, twisting it around. He winced in pain as I clutched it tightly. When he was too busy catching himself from falling down, I pulled him in so that my free hand clenched into a tight fist and collided with his face. He let out a slight grunt and shut his eyes tightly before I yanked him back and hurled him over my head so that his back collided with the wall. Hearing the satisfying **Crunch**, I smirked and turned around. He was down on one knee, wiping the trail of blood on his lips. I closed my eyes, opening my mouth in a laughing kinda way, about to crack some sarcastic remark until a punch made contact with my eye. I was sent flying to the ground, sliding to a stop. Shutting the eye that was punched, I glared at the bastard, mouth twitching in a scowl.

He smirked. "Can't take a punch?"

Getting up, I lunged myself at him, right fist drawn back to punch him in the face. He caught it with one of his other hands. I smirked, bringing my knee up to his stomach. When it collided with one section of his ribs, he gasped out in pain. Before I could throw him to the ground again, he regained his breath and his hands made contact with my neck. Before I could rip them off, he leaned forward, making us fall to the ground. The malicious grin was back on his face at full blast. I opened my mouth to try and inhaling oxygen, but all that did was come out in wheezes. The pain in my throat began throbbing horribly. Gradually, his grip on my neck tightened when I wouldn't die. Before he could snap my neck in two, I kicked him in the stomach, knocking the wind outta him. He rolled onto the cement next to me. Quickly scrambling up, I hovered over him, foot over his digestive system. With each kick, it felt as if I was destroying his digestive system, which I wish I could do, and that wish was about to be fulfilled. He began coughing up chunks of blood, creating a pool beneath his head and splotching some on his yellow shirt. Before I could fully destroy it, he pulled out something shiny that glinted in the streetlight. Before I could see what it was, he stabbed it against my leg.

"Bitch! Since when could we use weapons?" I grabbed my now bloodied leg.

The blood was trailing down my leather black pants, and it stained my fingers and palms too. There was a redder than crimson straight vertical line in the middle between my fingers, the source of all the red liquid. The bastard's eyes and mouth grew in pleasure of my pain.

"That wasn't an official rule."

"Bastard!" I pounced at him.

His shoes kicked my upper chest, hard. I fell to the ground once again. He held me down by squashing my right lung. The silver pocket knife he held in his hand rose high in the air, ready to stab my heart.

**_Akane_**

"Hidan!" I called out, already out of breath from running such a long distance in such a short time.

I had frantically searched for him and calling out his name. No such luck. I was now near the abandoned warehouse. Looking around, my ears caught the sound of...pained grunting? I dashed towards the noise. My jaw dropped at the sight. Blood was everywhere, on the cement pavement, the walls of the abandoned warehouse, Hidan's leg, Tomiichi's shirt, the knife Tomiichi had pressed against Hidan's bloodied arm. Hidan struggled not to let out a scream, instead it came out in troubled grunts. Tomiichi's cheeks were splattered with blood, though I didn't know whose it belonged to. His mouth and eyes were both large with pleasure and sadistic blood lust for Hidan's pain and blood. His knife was now slowly dragging itself downward on Hidan's skin. From what I could see, the knife had stabbed its way through Hidan's skin and bones. Blood trickled down Hidan's said limb and I could make out something pale white, guessing it was Hidan's radius.

"Hidan!" I gasped.

Both of them looked towards me. Only then did I see Tomiichi's black eye that was swelling up and half closed along with a few scratches that had a few drips of blood trickling down. A rush of sharp pain coursed through my body, not from actual pain, but from hate. Unimaginable strong hate. How dare he hurt Hidan like that! I felt a gush of strength suddenly rush through me, my now tightly closed fists trembled with huge amounts of loathing all directed towards Tomiichi. I felt as if I'd explode from anger and desire to kill. I didn't think it was possible to hate someone _this_ much. Without thinking, I lashed out at Tomiichi, suddenly pouncing on him. With me sitting on his rib cage, he winced from my weight. I began slugging him from left to right and back.

"How dare you hurt Hidan you bitch!" I growled as I continued to punch him, letting all my anger out.

"Akane..." Hidan croaked with a strangled voice.

I thought that after I punched him for a couple of minutes straight, the anger in me would subside. I was wrong. All it did was fuel my blood lust. I suddenly felt a craving to pull him apart, limb from limb. Screaming with rage, I began clutching Tomiichi's throat as tightly as I possibly could without killing him. His skin instantly turned red. Not pinkish red as from irritation, mind you, I mean red. Red as in a tomato. My nails dug into his flush, the red liquid I so desired flowed out like a river. Still I wasn't satisfied. I began shaking him more violently than Uncle ever could. Pounding his head against the cement, I thought I heard a slight crack as the blood continued to flow out of his head. It soon dyed his brown hair to a maroon-ish color.

"A-Akane!" Hidan finally managed to move.

He stood beside me, resting his hand on my shoulder. "I think that's enough outta you."

All of a sudden, the hateful feeling I felt dissolved into nothingness. I found myself releasing my death grip on Tomiichi's neck.

"Hidan! Are you okay?" I asked.

He winked at me, whispering in a hush voice, "I'm fucking immortal remember?" And in a more amused and louder voice, he asked, "Aww...are you worried about me?"

In a flash, all that adrenaline came back, though not as bad or hateful, "Dumbass!" I punched his shoulder.

A **crack** that came from it got my attention. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

His purplish eyes that were shut in pain opened again. "You think you can actually hurt me? In your dreams, pussy. You hit like a girl."

I heard Tomiichi's choked out laughing, laughing at us.

I rolled my eyes. "Because I _am_ a girl, what's your excuse?"

"Bitch! You wanna put that to the test?" he yelled.

I smirked, "Don't come crying to me when you lose, to a _girl_." I stuck my tongue out.

"Tch, we'll see," Tomiichi's laugh became louder.

"Fighting among yourselves? Amateurs."

Hidan and I pulled our fists back, smirking at each other. Then we brought them forward in front of us. Before it could hit the two of us, our bodies turned at an angle and smashed themselves against Tomiichi's good eye and nose. Hidan and I got up, high fiving each other.

"Well that's it? A tie?" Hidan crossed his arms behind his head.

I shrugged, "That crack was satisfactory. Music to my ears."

His smirk was once again on his lips. And so was mine when I came up with an idea. Walking over to Tomiichi's nearly dead body, his swelling up eyes widened as much as they possibly could when he caught sight of me. I raised my foot over a certain spot, then brought it down with as much power, force, and speed as I could muster. A high pitched shriek emitted from his mouth when I smashed his groin.

"This is for all the times you've cheated on me and hurt me you dirty, no good, conniving, shitty ass, fucking God damn crappy ass bastard of a mother fucking son of a bitchy asshole douchebag," I repeatedly smashed down on the spot with the same power, force, and speed with each syllable, dragging on the sentence on purpose.

Soon he was knocked out cold. I looked over at Hidan, grinning at his horrified face expression. His hands were over his groin.

"Even _I'm_ not _that_ sadistic..." he stared in horror at Tomiichi's now unconscious body.

I smirked, "But I am."

"Can't argue with that even if I wanted to," he said with a thoughtful face. We began the walk home before he spoke up again. "So...you know the time machine's done with its construction when we go back home..."

My eyes found a sudden interest in the ground, staring at it the whole time before answering with a soft "Yeah."

"Uncle asked me about taking you with me...back to my time..."

I looked back at him, wide with surprise only to find his eyes closed in thought.

"So...I'm pretty sure about my answer. What about yours?"

I surprised myself by answering with the energy I thought I never had. "Yeah..."

"Good," his eyes snapped open. "Looks like we both agree on your answer?"

I answered with the same reply. "Yeah..."

His pace fastened. "Let's go say our final goodbyes then."

* * *

><p>And done at 5:28 a.m. Yeah I know, that's not the best gore...Hell, that wasn't even gore in my opinion. That sucked...shit needs way more violence and...well...gore! Sorry about that folks. I woulda killed him off, but we can't have evil duo arrested, now can we? So anyway, I just wanna thank kyuubi201, XXxliaaxXX, and Annadrujok for adding me to their Favorite Authors! Thanks to XXxliaaxXX for reviewing (and entertaining me with her review)! Thanks to XXxliaaxXX for adding this story to her favorites! Thanks to Annadrujok for adding me to their Author Alerts! I just wanted to give a lil' extra thanks to all the people reading this story, seeing as how it's kinda forgotten (and unpopular -pouts-). So seriously, it means a lot to me if you read this story! -glares at "Sasori in Soul Society"-<p> 


	15. Goodbye

Last chapter folks. After this, I will finally be able to update "Sasori in Soul Society" faster. Well...maybe, depends on if I'm bein' a lazy bastard or not. Hey! I still got shit loadsa summer homework and crap. Do not blame me. Please. Yeah I'm sorry I can't update as fast as possible, but anyway...behold! The last chapter!

* * *

><p><em>"So...you know the time machine's done with its construction when we go back home..."<em>

_My eyes found a sudden interest in the ground, staring at it the whole time before answering with a soft "Yeah."_

_"Uncle asked me about taking you with me...back to my time..."_

_I looked back at him, wide with surprise only to find his eyes closed in thought._

_"So...I'm pretty sure about my answer. What about yours?"_

_I surprised myself by answering with the energy I thought I never had. "Yeah..."_

_"Good," his eyes snapped open. "Looks like we both agree on your answer?"_

_I answered with the same reply. "Yeah..."_

_His pace fastened. "Let's go say our final goodbyes then."_

✰*•˛❤˛•*✰

**_Akane_**

"Hidan!" Uncle slammed the door open for us.

The said albino chuckled nervously, "Uh...hiya."

"What the Hell happened?" Uncle was about to grab hold of his shoulders but he was smart enough to dodge, making Uncle fall flat on his face.

"Obviously I won!" Hidan grinned smugly while pointing his thumb to himself.

I rolled my eyes. "Please, if I wasn't there..."

"Meow~" the orange cute lil' tabby kitten I saw at the pet store walked through the door under Hidan's feet.

"Oh hi kitty," I greeted.

Stare.

One.

Two.

Three.

"Wait...WHAT?" I gaped at the kitty.

Before Hidan had time to answer, I scooped the kitty up high in the air, "Awww! You're just so damn cuuute!" I grinned like a child.

Uncle got up, sitting at the doorway with Hidan and him staring at me. "Looks like she liked your gift."

"Yeah..." Hidan raised an eyebrow.

I brought the kitten down, hugging it tightly against my chest. It meowed again and I rubbed the kitten's head against my cheek. The soft, fluffy fur was just so...soft! And heavenly. And it was so damn cute! Who could resist its adorable charm **(1)**? But when Uncle's words finally registered in my brain, I pulled the kitten away from my face so that it was in front of me with my arms outstretched. Only then did I notice the red bow tied around its neck, like a present.

"You...you got this? For me?" I asked Hidan, voice softer than I had intended.

He shrugged, "Yeah, why not?"

Without thinking, my arms wrapped around his neck. My chin resting on his shoulders. Blinking back the prickling tears, I just kept on hugging the damn bastard without a second thought. He didn't do anything, he just froze there like a block of ice in Antarctica. I was slightly offended, but I brushed it off.

"Thank you," I muttered under my breath so only he and I could hear.

He soon made gagging noises. Confusedly, I pulled away only to see him instantly clutch his throat.

"A-air..." he wheezed out, then fell backwards only to have Uncle catch him in time.

"O-oops..." I blinked.

✰*•˛❤˛•*✰

The two of us gawked at the completed time machine, it was practically glowing with radiance. Uncle had chuckled amusingly at our expressions. I had set the kitten down on a table near the control panels. The time machine was basically a white circle outline that had two spiky like antennas jutting out from the top while there was a base down the bottom, which was silver. In the middle of the circle was empty space, seeing as how that's where the portal would appear.

_**Hidan**_

"So...I guess it's time to say our goodbyes..." I looked at Uncle, then at Akane. "You absolutely positive about your decision?"

She nodded grimly, looking at Uncle, "Yes."

I allowed myself to smile slightly. "Good girl."

She pouted, "I'm not a dog."

At the word 'dog', the kitten meowed quite loudly as if knowing what we were talking about. All three of us slightly smiled at that. I walked in front of it, placing my palms on my knees so that I was eye-level.

"Take care of them, okay?"

To my surprise and pleasure, it nodded and meowed. I grinned, patting its head one last time. My smile grew bigger as it purred. When that was done, I made my way to Uncle. He smiled at me while I smiled back.

"Sorry I couldn't bring Akane with me," I apologized **(2)**.

"I know it's for the best Hidan. It was great to have a son like you," he reached out to hug me.

To my surprise, when his arms wrapped around me, I actually started to hug him back. He gave me a light pat on the back before letting go. Lastly, I moved to Akane for my last goodbye. Her eyebrows were arched at the ends while she bit her lip. Her red eyes were actually watering, giving her an even more childish look. I smirked, holding out my arms in a gesture to hug me. The corners of her mouth curled up as she closed her eyes while using her fingers to wipe it away. _Bingo_. Immediately with ninja speed, I ran up to her and stole a kiss from her lips. Her eyes grew wide in surprised while the kitten meowed loudly, in what sounded like laughter? While Uncle didn't bother to hide his, clutching his side as if they'd split apart if he laughed any harder. I pulled back, smirking even though I knew she would kill me for that. What surprised me the most was when she wrapped her arms around my neck, dragged me in, and kissed me on the lips. I grinned in victory. I bit on her lower lip, asking for entrance. She let me in and there began the fight for dominance. Because I was so awesome, I won and began exploring her mouth** (3)**, after a while, we pulled back.

"I'll miss you," she leaned her forehead against mine, and I did the same thing.

"I'll miss you too," I stared deep into her beautiful scarlet eyes. "Wait for me?"

"I'll wait, even if it takes all my lifetime and more. Wait for me?" she asked.

"I'll wait for you for a thousand years." I smiled a genuine smile. And so did she.

She unwrapped her arms around my neck, but still gave me a quick peck on the lips. I stepped over to the time machine and onto the base. Closing my eyes for a second, I opened them, sighing.

"I'm ready," I stated.

Uncle started pressing some random buttons as they all blinked in millions of colors. Then he pulled down a switch or two. A gust of wind swirled around me and I looked back to see what it was. A swirl of purple with white streaks started to form in the middle of the circle outline. Purple electricity crackled once in a while. Staring into the pit, I turned back and looked back and nodded at Uncle, saying our last goodbye mentally. Then I turned back to Akane.

"See ya bitch." I smirked and saluted with two fingers.

She rolled her eyes but saluted to me too (in mockery), "See ya bastard."

I smirked at our way of saying 'I love you' without even having to utter those [embarrassing] words and know exactly what the other means. And with that, I jumped through.

✰*•˛❤˛•*✰

**_Akane_**

I grabbed the kitten and clutched it, hugging it for support. He was gone. He was really gone. The love of my life. Gone. All of a sudden, the song's lyrics crashed down on me like a tsunami. I bit my lip, blinking back the prickling tears that were threatening to spill. My attempt failed though. It failed miserably. I began to sob like a stupid idiot. He was really gone...Never would I be able to sleep with him again, or to have someone stupid to argue with constantly, or to just poke fun at for no good reason. Just like that, he disappeared from my life. My heart throbbed with the greed of wanting him to come back and wanting to go back with him, but I knew I couldn't do that. Seeing as how Uncle and I had already smashed the time machine and burnt its remains along with the blueprints.

I began to think about my memories with him. He had really changed me...and my life...hasn't he? In less than a month, he managed to lift me and my uncle's spirits up. He managed to make me less anti-social and even give me three best friends. He managed to rid me of Tomiichi. And he also managed to make me long for his touch and voice again, to have him here by my side, like he always had been. And he also managed...to make me fell desperately and hopelessly in love with him. I felt like I was gonna explode if he wasn't here, and that I was gonna lose all my sanity along with my happiness if he wasn't here.

Why did he have to make me want him so bad? Why did he have to make me hate, yet love him at the same damn time? My emotions felt like a jumbled up puzzle with all the puzzle pieces scrambled up. But then again, he managed to complete my puzzle, with one of his own. Sniffing, I wiped away the tears that had subconsciously rolled down my eyes. I wasn't going to let him control me _that _easily. He wouldn't wanna see me moping and sulking around like this. Besides, what would he do if he saw me like this? Probably laugh his ass off while making snide remarks. I wasn't gonna let him get the best of me. And besides...he's gonna wait...for a thousand years...just to be with me again. Content with the thought, I was able to sleep peacefully. And this time...my dreams were of Hidan and I, in the future someday, together.

✰*•˛❤˛•*✰

**_No One_**

"Gosh Hidan, what the fuck happened to you? Since when the fuck were you a cat lover?" Kakuzu pointed at the orange tab kitten on top of Hidan's head.

"Fuck off Kakuzu, none of your business," scowled Hidan. But Hidan began to think about where his love of cats originated from, and Akane's smirking face lit his mind. "Though...a very close friend of mine...changed me...in ways you can never imagine..." Hidan silently murmured, deep in thought.

"Haa? You get fuckin' weirder and weirder every day..." Kakuzu rolled his unique eyes.

Hidan didn't even hear what his partner said, he was too absorbed in his thoughts. _Just you wait Akane, someday...I'll find a way around this immortality curse. Then we'll be able to live and die together. I'll wait for you for thousands of years. Literally. _

* * *

><p><strong>(1) - <strong>Sorry...I had a fangirl moment kinda thing. And I was tryin' to give you guys a piece of what Akane's mind is like during these...fangirl moments of hers. ^-^ll

**(2) - **AHAHAHAHAHA. If you guys _seriously_ thought I'd actually bring her back to the Narutoverse, you are even more crazier than I thought. And underestimate my evilness. AHAHAHAHAA. -wipes invisible tears- Fuckin' _hell nooo_ I ain't doin' that. Already did a happy happy ending for "Of Puppets and Love", can't stand too much happiness. Besides, that'd be predictable. Pshh, been there done that. No way in _Hell_ would I do that. Bitch please. (...Yeah it's 4:39 a.m. over here and I am soda deprived...so yes, I'ma bitch.)

**(3) - **If that's wrong, don't blame me. I have never had a kiss before and I don't intend to. God that was horrible to write. -grabs mountains of soap to wash out my brain and eyes- Never...again...But if you're wonderin' how I know, I just used what I know from what other people write. So if I'm wrong...yeah...

...Two words...: That. SUCKED. God that was horrible. Yeah I know, the ending was horrible. I could've expanded on the feelings more, but I wanted to leave that up to your imaginations. And besides, I really wanted it to end with that line. That's the whole reason why I even wanted to write this story in the first place. 'Cause of this line: _I'll wait for you for thousands of years. Literally. _Yes, that is my only reason. That _and_ I wanted to write the beginning (Chapter 1) of Angst in Hidan's POV. I always wanted to do a Hidan One Shot (Angst) on somethin' like that. So I guess you could say that was practice. Well actually, I'm planning on expanding that idea and make it into a One Shot. Though I'll write it when I have time. To be honest, I didn't really like writing the in between parts of this story. Way too cliché in my opinion. And the writing...don't even get me _started_ on how awful it was...but anyway, thanks to ReiKuro for adding me to her Favorite Authors and VoidRaver for reviewing!

Mini Letter/Note: For VoidRaver

Seeing as how you don't have an account, I couldn't reply back to you so I figured the only way you'd see my thanks is if I posted it on here. So yeah, lemme just say, thank you _a lot_ for your review! It really made my day/night, seriously. That must be one of the best reviews I've ever gotten! It was really sweet of you, and don't worry, I won't stop writing, _ever_. So you can count on me to never stop. Until I'm probably an old hag like Chiyo, ha ha. But yeah, I just really wanted to thank you for that! It meant a lot to me.

Also, thank you for all you readers and people who support me! I'm really glad that people actually liked my writing (who knew that was possible...)! So as long as you guys keep enjoyin' ma stuff, I'll keep writin'. Deal? Deal.

Anddd...this story draws to a close. Hope you all liked it! Sayonara peepz.

¤ Mystic Shadow Demon


End file.
